Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Gdy kończy się nasz świat
52 odcinek serii "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica" i koniec drugiego sezonu. Bohaterowie Przebywający w przyszłości *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Hermiona Vitaris *Sophie Adventure *Irving Du Bois *Buford Van Stomm *Fretka Flynn Mieszkający w przyszłości *Nicole Strong *Jake Flynn *'Thomas Adventure' *'Eva Adventure' *Valmira Dziobak *'Ridguś' Przebywający w teraźniejszości *Jeremi Rarity *Jully Aga *Scott Milton *Tatiana Milton *Monty Monogram *Major Francis Monogram *Penny *'Crimson Monogram' *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Norm *Amy Milton Słowiański Ruch Oporu *'Ivan Milton' *'Feliks Wodzyński' *'Daria Nesterenko' *'Anthony Rarity' *'Olena Milton' Germański Ruch Oporu *'Nicolas Monogram' Opis Przyszedł czas na bitwę, ostateczne wymierzenie sprawiedliwości oraz... wielką imprezę Valmiry! Czy naszym bohaterom uda się bezpiecznie wrócić do domu? Czy zakochani wyznają tej drugiej osobie swoje uczucia, a może umrą z tym sekretem? Czy Raritowie w końcu upadną przez nadmiar swoich ziem, a może wykończy ich powstanie na Syberii? Kim Francis Monogram jest dla ojca Sophii i jaki ona sama ma w tym wszystkim udział? W tym odcinku wszystke wątki, zarówno te w teraźniejszości, jak i te w przyszłości, zostaną zamknięte. Pytanie tylko, czy wszystko zakończy się szczęśliwie? Ktoś musi zostać poszkodowanym, by inni mogli świętować. Fabuła Część 1 Vanessa trzasnęła za sobą drzwiami. Ostatnio tylko w swoim pokoju czuje się swobodnie, nie musząc rozmawiać z nikim. Wszystko przez ten niefortunny taniec. Nie mogła się skupić od momentu w którym pogodziła się z Miltonem. Nie umiała zacząć myśleć o nim inaczej niż jak o wrogu, bo za każdym razem gdy to robiła, serce zaczynało jej bić szybciej, a delikatne rumieńce pojawiały się na jej twarzy. Jeżeli jednak mieli się przyjaźnić, musiała zmienić do niego podejście. By pomóc samej w sobie z szykanowaniem wizerunku byłego wroga, zaczęła przypominać sobie najgorsze momenty z nim związane. 1991 rok. Szkoła podstawowa. Siedmioletnia Vanessa z każdą chwilą traciła resztki cierpliwości. Scott, siedzący za nią pociągnął ją za włosy i z pewnością nie był to pierwszy raz. Irytujący Rosjanin sprawiał, że w dziewczynce budziły się niemieckie geny. Nie miała zamiaru powiadamiać nauczycielki. Donoszenie zawsze kojarzyło jej się z tym czarnoskórym chłopcem siedzącym w pierwszej ławce, którym szatynka szczerze gardziła. Musiała więc wziąć sprawy we własne ręce. Wzięła w dłonie piórnik przeładowany kredkami, gumkami, temperówką i co najważniejsze, cyrklem. Uśmiechnęła się triumfująco, po czym gdy blondyn ponownie pociągnął ją za włosy, przystąpiła do planu zemsty. Odwróciła się w jego stronę, po czym rzuciła piórnikiem, trafiając prosto w jego lewe oko. "Sukces" - pomyślała, jednak szybko się przeliczyła, gdy poczuła uderzenie zeszytem w tył głowy. Szybko odwróciła się za siebie, dostrzegła stojącą na ławce Tatianę, wyraźnie zadowoloną z rzutu. Sama jednak nie nacieszyła się tym długo, ponieważ Coltrane, siedzący w pierwszej ławce natychmiast zaalarmował nauczycielkę. A ponieważ nikt nie lubi donosicieli, szczególnie w podstawówce, cała klasa, włącznie z Vanessą i Scott'em, rzucała w nim wszystkim, czym tylko mieli. - Spokój! - krzyknęła nauczycielka, jednak nic to nie dało. W pierwszej klasie wybuchła bitwa na wszystko co mają pod ręką. Nikt nie patrzył czym i w kogo rzuca, wszyscy ignorowali nieupomnienia nauczycielki, a w powietrzu latały piórniki, plecaki, teczki, a nawet inne dzieci. Vanessa uśmiechnęła się do swoich wspomnień, siadając na łóżku. Nie pamiętała już jak zakończyła się "wielka bitwa", lecz wspominała ją jako wydarzenie pozytywne. Nie tylko nabrała doświadczenia wojskowego, ale i dopiekła Scott'owi. Niestety, wspomnienie nie sprawiło, że ponownie poczuła nienawiść do jego osoby. Może po prostu dawniej nienawidziła go dla zasady? W końcu jeżeliby tak pomyśleć o tym trzeźwo, ich konflikt zaczął się od momentu, gdy chłopiec przejechał zabawkowym samochodzikiem jej lalkę. Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Podniósłszy spojrzenie dostrzegła Norma trzymającego tacę pełną babeczek. - Życzy sobie panienka babeczkę? - zapytał przyjaznym głosem. Brunetka sięgnęła po jedną, biorąc pierwszego gryza. Już zapomniała jak dobrze smakują babeczki przyrządzone przez robota. Spojrzała na niego bez wyrazu, zajadając się przysmakiem. - Tata cię tu przysłał? - zapytała. - Tak, ale kompletnie nie pamiętam po co. - odparł całkowicie szczerze robot. - Miłej nocy. - Wzajemnie. - powiedziała, gdy Norm zamykał za sobą drzwi. Najwidoczniej ten wieczór miał jednak jakieś plusy. Jeremi wyjrzał przez okno. Jully zasnęła, dzięki czemu miał czas na przemyślenia. Przez cały czas chodziło mu po głowie wspomnienie blasku flesza podczas pocałunku z Tatianą. Nie miał wątpliwości, że ktoś ich nakrył i zamierza wykorzystać przeciwko niemu. Rarity postanowił, iż nie da ujrzeć temu sekretowi światła dziennego chociażby ze względu na to, że zostanie ojcem. Nie mógł jednak wiele zrobić sam, Danville pod wieloma względami wciąż było mu obce. Musiał więc zwrócić się do kogoś o pomoc. Ktoś kto dobrze zna miasto i ludzi w nim mieszkającym, ale i na pewno pomoże mu bezinteresownie. Na myśl przychodziła mu tylko jedna osoba będąca do tego zdolna. Chłopak wziął telefon w dłonie pośpiesznie szukając numeru do Scott'a. - Po środku! - Przy ścianie! Scott i Tatiana od dłuższego czasu nie potrafili dogadać się w kwestii, gdzie powinien stać stolik w domku. Podczas gdy on twierdził, że najlepiej wyglądał by postawiony przy ścianie, ona upierała się, że o wiele lepiej prezentowałby się postanowiony na środku. Fakt, iż możliwe, że byli za duzi na takie zabawy nie został przemyślany nawet przez chwilę. Z resztą, nie robili tego codziennie. Tylko przy nadarzającej się okazji. - I ty mówisz, że masz gust. - prychnął chłopak. - Zabawne, że mówisz to akurat ty. - odgryzła się. - Co te wszystkie laski w tobie widziały? - Kasę. - uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - A myślisz, że twoi faceci byli z tobą z innych względów? Kłótnię przerwał dzwonek telefonu Scott'a. Chłopak pośpiesznie odebrał, odchodząc kilka kroków od siostry. - No hejka. - powiedział do słuchawki. - Pomyliłeś numery, że dzwonisz do mnie o tej porze? - A co? Spałeś? - Nie, ale byłem zajęty sprawami niecierpiącymi zwłoki. Jeremi przewrócił oczami. Nie wiedzieć czemu nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie Miltona robiącego coś poważnego. - Miałbyś może teraz czas? Scott spojrzał w lustro, patrząc na siebie z podziwem. Uśmiechnął się ironicznie, podziwiając swój obecny wygląd. Tylko Tatiana stojąca w tle, w jego mniemaniu psuła nastrój, jednak po tylu latach nauczył się ją ignorować. - Zapraszasz mnie na randkę? - zapytał blondyn. - Jeżeli mi pomożesz, to postawię ci piwo. - zaproponował Rarity. Miltonówna przysłuchiwała się rozmowie. Choć nie słyszała dosłownie wszystkiego, to co zrozumiała zmroziło jej krew w żyłach. - Z kim zdradziłeś swoją laskę? - zapytał Scott śmiejąc się pod nosem. Jeremi spojrzał z przerażeniem na Jully, bojąc się, że mogła się przebudzić. Całe szczęście, tylko przewróciła się na drugi bok. Na wszelki wypadek postanowił opuścić pomieszczenie, delikatnie i po cichu zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Później ci powiem. - szepnął. - To będziesz? - Jasne, już lecę. Zanim ten zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Scott już się rozłączył. Jeremi zerknął przez szparę w drzwiach na śpiącą Jully, po czym po cichu opuścił mieszkanie. Tatiana spojrzała na wychodzącego Scott'a. Wiedziała, że on nic jej nie powie, jednak nie mogła tak siedzieć bezczynnie. Jeżeli ktoś nakrył jej pocałunek z Jeremim mogłoby to oznaczać koniec opinii jaką sobie stworzyła. Zazwyczaj chłopcy mieli ją za "trudną sztukę", a jeżeli ktoś dowie się, że o tym wybryku i dodatkowo, że to on z nią zerwał, mogła się z nią pożegnać. Chcąc zachować swoją wyjątkowość, zaczęła rozmyślać nad tym, kto nie lubi jej na tyle, by zrobić coś takiego, a jednocześnie był w pobliżu. Jak sama stwierdziła, nie posiadała szczególnie dużo wrogów. To ona raczej pałała zawiścią i rozmyślała nad wszelkimi rodzajami zemsty. Jedyną osobą, która przychodziła jej do głowy był Monty. Na dobrą sprawę tylko on mógł wtedy przebywać w O.B.F.S.ie. Może i nie miał z nią konfliktu, jednak wyraźnie nie lubił Jeremiego. Blondynka nie mogąc dłużej usiedzieć w miejscu i czekać na cud, postanowiła jak najszybciej to sprawdzić. Tymczasem w przyszłości. Ferb, Johnny, Loren, Nicole i Fretka wracają kanałami do twierdzy. Raritówna co chwile drapała się po głowie, do tego stopnia, iż większość starała się nie podchodzić bliżej. Jedynie Nicole wciąż szła obok niej, nic sobie nie robiąc z jej zachowania. Co najwyżej, bawiło ją to. - Zawszawiło cię. - powiedziała, spoglądając na nią z politowaniem. - Nie zazdroszczę. Loren jak najszybciej zabrała rękę, choć swędzenie nie dawało jej spokoju. Przygryzła wargę, w myślach obcinając sobie głowę. Nicole uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, lecz Raritówna jak raz nie czuła potrzeby by na to zareagować. - Jak będziesz w domu, to zmyj to jakimś szamponem, czy coś. - zaproponowała metyska. Zielonowłosa nie wytrzymała i ponownie podrapała się po głowie. Jak na ironię, było coraz gorzej, więc i ona drapała się mocniej. Na ten widok Fretka przyciągnęła Ferba bliżej siebie patrząc na Loren z nieukrywanym obrzydzeniem. Gdy spostrzegła pytające spojrzenie Fletcher'a, szybko powiedziała; - Nie uśmiecha mi się wizja zawszawionego domu, więc trzymaj się od niej z daleka. Loren, choć zazwyczaj broni dzielnie swojego honoru i w każdej innej chwili za takie słowa Fretka skończyła by z kulką w głowie. Tym razem jednak, zielonowłosa poczuła się przytłoczona faktem, że na jej miejscu pewnie zrobiłaby to samo. Zasmucona odwróciła wzrok, próbując choć częściowo ograniczyć drapanie. Nicole spojrzała na Fretkę. Rudowłosa czując, jak Strong'ówna morduje ją spojrzeniem, szybko zajęła się rozmową z Johnny'm o czymkolwiek innym. Metyska zadowolona ze swojego dzieła, postanowiła nie przestawiać. - Fretka, gdy już wleziesz do mojej posiadłości, - zaczęła. - To ogranicz siadanie na czymkolwiek. Wiesz, przez ten cały czas, gdy bezczynnie - mówiąc to, podkreśliła ostatnie słowo. - siedziałaś w uścisku robota, mogło się na tobie uzbierać sporo bakterii. Flynn'ówna już otwierała usta, by podkreślić swoje heroiczne czyny podczas ostatnich wydarzeń, jednak w porę uświadomiła sobie, że Nicole ma rację. Zarumieniła się ze wstydu, nie patrząc nawet przez chwilę na Raritównę. Loren spojrzała na Strong'ównę z wdzięcznością. Ta tylko mrugnęła do niej okiem. - Nazywasz się Rarity, prawda? - zapytała, patrząc na nią podejrzliwie. - Tak. - odparła spoglądając na Nicolę niepewnie. - Zamierzasz mnie teraz rozstrzelać, czy coś? Nicole roześmiała się w odpowiedzi, czym wytrąciła Raritównę z tropu. Kosmitka uniosła jedną brew ku górze, patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem. Strong'ówna nie zważając na to, kontynuowała. - Nie. Po prostu zastanawia mnie fakt czemu postanowiłaś zdradzić swoich. - odparła już całkowicie poważnie. Zdrada to dość mocne słowo. Dla Loren z całą pewnością było to coś, z czym nigdy by się nie utożsamiała. Nie czuła się zdrajczynią, bo nie utożsamiała się ze "swoimi". Poza tym, była też jedna, dość ważna kwestia. - To nie moi potomkowie. Prędzej mojego brata skoro noszą jego nazwisko. - stwierdziła, wciąż drapiąc się po głowie. - Polemizowałabym. Raritowie są chorą rodziną, nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak. Loren uniosła prawą brew, spoglądając na Nicolę z niemałym zaciekawieniem. Była bardzo ciekawa jej opowieści, zwłaszcza, że o "swoich" potomkach wiedziała tyle, co nic. - Od wielu, wielu lat Raritowie praktykują kazirodztwo. Uważają, że tylko jako "czystokrwiści" mogą rządzić Imperium. Ironia, że krew nie pomogła Dylanowi. - uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, idąc dalej przed siebie. - Wracając. Ma to swoje skutki uboczne. Te okrucieństwo, sposób w jaki mordują ludzi jest jednym z nich. Poza tym, wystarczy się im przyjrzeć. A to jeden z jedną ręką dłuższą od drugiej, albo na jedno oko nie dowidzi... Albo tego oka w ogóle nie ma. - mówiąc to, skrzywiła się w geście obrzydzenia. - Nie zdziwiłabym się gdyby potomkowie twoi i twojego brata okazali się być jednym i tym samym. Po tych słowach spojrzała wymownie na Ferba. Zdziwił ją ten jego kamienny wyraz twarzy. Uznała więc, że zapewne i on nie zna historii swoich potomków. Gdyby wiedział, był by zapewne tak samo zniesmaczony, jak teraz Loren. - Fletcher'owie nie są lepsi. - powiedziała, czym niemal natychmiast przyciągnęła uwagę zielonowłosego. - Jedyne czym się różnią od tamtych, to, że nie propagują kazirodztwa. To był ten jedyny powód dla którego odłączyli się od swojej "macierzy". - wypowiadając te słowa, prychnęła śmiechem. - Ale nigdy nie zapomnieli skąd są, więc w dalszym ciągu wspierają diabły z kosmosu. Nie wiem czy ich kochają ponad wszystko, czy po prostu chcą mieć w tym wszystkim korzyści... Tak, czy inaczej, Raritowie i Fletcher'owie to rody zrodzone z jednego ognia. Wszyscy to wiedzą! Dosłownie, nawet ich ludzie ich nienawidzą. Według mnie, trzeba ich wszystkich wyciąć w pień. - Dzięki. - warknęła Loren. - Jak zaczniesz od źródła, to problem rozwiąże się sam. Nicole, która dopiero teraz przypomniała sobie, że protoplaści obu rodów znajdują się obok niej, uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Przez chwilę nawet rozmyślała tę propozycję, jednak szybko ją odrzuciła. Stwierdziła, że zabijając "niewinnych" mogłaby nadszarpnąć swój honor. A i tak nie jest uwielbiana ze względu na brak pokrewieństwa z obecnym władcą. A jej, jak nikomu innemu zależało na powszechnym szacunku i dobrym imieniu. Dlatego właśnie tak usilnie dążyła do "oczyszczenia" ziemi z plugastwa, jakimi byli jej wrogowie. Gdyby udało jej się tego dokonać, została by oficjalnie uznana bohaterką narodową. Obecnie to wrogowie bardziej ją szanowali, niż obywatele. Loren spojrzała na Ferba, który uśmiechał się krzywo. Gdy oboje zrozumieli, że ich potomkowie są "jedną rodziną" niemal odruchowo przybili pjonę. Oboje uznali, że jest to początek pięknej i owocnej współpracy między nimi. Może nawet stworzą wielki duet... Z pewnością przemyślą to, gdy wrócą już do domu. - Hej! - krzyknął Johnny, przyciągając uwagę całej reszty. - Jesteśmy na miejscu. Światło opadło na resztki wody w kanałach. Strong'ówna zacisnęła pięści, zmierzając dumnie na pole bitewne. Ferb spojrzał z uśmiechem na Loren, która obok Johnny'ego szła za Nicolą. - Co teraz planujemy zrobić? - zapytał. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech. Zerknęła na niego kątem oka, a z jej spojrzenia biła pewność siebie. Fletcher dawno jej takiej nie widział. - Jak to co? Zakładamy święty duet. Chłopak prychnął śmiechem, wciąż spoglądając na nią. Ona wyszczerzyła zęby, kładąc ręce na biodra. - Mówię poważnie. - oznajmiła, obejmując go ramieniem. - Skoro nasi potomkowie tyle osiągnęli trzymając się razem, to i nam się uda! Może i nie będziemy podbijać innych państw.. Znaczy, wiesz... jeszcze. Ale zmiażdżymy każdego wroga, który nam się nawinie! Co ty na to, wspólniku? Ferb pomyślał chwilę. Oczywiście, była osoba której bardzo chciał się pozbyć. Dawniej był to Johnny, jednak odkąd on i Vanessa nie tworzyli już pary, got stał się dla niego obojętny. Wiedział jednak, że jego obiekt westchnień ma innego partnera, którego zielonowłosy szczerze nienawidził. Fakt, że nie wiedział do końca kim jest jego tajemniczy wróg w niczym mu nie przeszkadzał. - Jestem za. - odpowiedział, przybijając z nią przysłowiowego żółwika. Tak własnie rozpoczęła się współpraca między tym dwojga. Choć na razie słabi i na pozór bez szans, w przyszłości potrząsną całym światem. Thomas patrzył z dumą na wycofujące się wojska nieprzyjaciół. Jego ludzie mogli świętować kolejne zwycięstwo. Buford i Fineasz zatańczyli taniec zwycięzców, który wymyślili na biegu. Sophie ponownie przycisnęła Irving'a do siebie, a Hermiona i Izabela na moment zapomniały o wzajemnej nienawiści i przybiły pionę. Valmira, która wydawała się cieszyć najbardziej ze wszystkich, złapała Ridge'usia za łapy, po czym triumfalnie podrzuciła go do góry. Całe szczęście, ostatecznie go złapała. - Jesteś nienormalna. - miałknął ponuro, patrząc na nią zdenerwowany. - Ja też cię kocham, Ridguś! - krzyknęła, dając mu buziaka w policzek, po czym taktownie zrzuciła go za ziemię. - Kto jest debeściak?! Valmirka jest debeściak! Thomas odwrócił się za siebie. Dostrzegł postać zbliżającą się do twierdzy. Sylwetka wydawała mu się znajoma, jednak dla bezpieczeństwa, wyciągnął swój miecz. Eva spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Nicole! - zawołała, biegnąc do niej. - Ty żyjesz! Część 2 Wiatr miał coraz mocniej, a śnieg nie przestawał padać. Podczas gdy w Imperium Macera zewsząd widać było, jak ludzkość wykorzystała swoje własne osiągnięcia, ciesząc się nimi, tak w tych stronach bieda i zacofanie była wszechobecne. Nic w tym dziwnego, to w końcu Syberia. Raritowie zsyłali tam wszystkich, którzy mogli by zaszkodzić ich potędze. Obecną pogodę spokojnie można było nazwać śnieżycą. Nie przeszkadzała ona jednak młodym Miltonom w ich celu. Ivan, wysoki brunet o zielonych oczach, ubrany w długi, szary płaszcz spoglądał z niepokojem na starszą siostrę, chuchającą na zimne dłonie. Olena Milton, również wysoka brunetka o niebieskich oczach. Jej włosy były krótkie, jak jej brata, a dodatkowo suche i zniszczone. Jak co dzień nosiła długą, zieloną sukienkę na krótki rękaw. Była w niej, gdy wywożono ją w to miejsce. - Może chcesz mój płaszcz? - zaproponował, jednak ona znacząco pokręciła głową. Była bardzo dumna. Czasem i za bardzo. Nie lubiła przyjmować od kogoś pomocy, uważała to za objaw słabości. Jako najstarsza z rodzeństwa zawsze uważała się za tą najsilniejszą, najmądrzejszą i odpowiedzialną za wszystko. Robiła też wszystko, by inni również za taką ją uważali. Również i teraz, gdy trzęsła się z zimna, a na jej bladej twarzy pojawiały się sińce, nie przyjęła pomocy. Ivan nigdy tego nie rozumiał. Sam nigdy nie odtrącił pomocnej ręki. Uważał to nie tylko za głupotę, ale i brak taktu. Tutaj nikt nic nie miał. Jeżeli ktoś chciał się z nim czymś podzielić, to tylko z dobrego serca. Takich ludzi chłopak zapamiętywał na zawsze, by w razie potrzeby, móc im się zrekompensować. Oboje zmierzali w stronę siedziby Słowiańskiego Ruchu Oporu. Uczestniczyły tam osoby, które czuły w sobie słowiańskiego ducha walki, a także wcielały go w życie. Wbrew pozorom, uczestniczyli w nim również ci, którzy nie urodzili się słowianami. Byli tam jednak zdecydowanie mniejszością. Zza mgły powoli wyjawiał się niewielki budynek. Przypominał on chatę z IX wieku. Drewniana, dach na wpół słomiany, jakby ktoś przerwał odnowę w samym jej środku. Przy wejściu stał wysoki chłopak. Poza brązowymi włosami z tłumu wyróżniała go zielona skóra. Był to Anthony Rarity. Kuzyn Dylana, syn tego, który przegrał walkę o władzę. Właśnie dlatego znalazł się tutaj. By nie zaszkodzić rodzinie. - W końcu jesteście. - przywitał ich, ocierając dłonie. - Olena, co się stało z twoimi włosami? - Długa historia. - odpowiedziała wymijająco. - Powiedziałeś im, że przyjdziemy? - Dowódca już na was czeka. - odparł, wchodząc do środka. W sieni nie było cieplej niż na zewnątrz. Cienkie ściany i zimna podłoga. Rarity otworzył drzwi, które prowadziły do pomieszczenia, w którym siedziała grupka ludzi. Ivan i Olena weszli pewnym krokiem do środka. Czuli na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich, jednak szczególnie uciążliwe było przenikliwe spojrzenie mężczyzny siedzącego na ich czele. Dobrze zbudowany rudowłosy o brązowych oczach. Włosy sięgały mu ramion, a ubrany był w granatowy mundur Słowiańskiego Ruchu Oporu. Na ramieniu obwiązaną miał białą opaskę z czerwoną swarożycą. - To są ci nowi o których mówiłeś? - zapytał z pogardą, spoglądając na Anthony'ego. Gdy ten pokiwał głową, mężczyzna westchnął ciężko. - Miltonowie, tak? - Da. - odparł Ivan. - Znaczy, "tak". - poprawił się szybko. - Ivan Milton. Feliks Wodzyński. Tak nazywał się dowódca i założyciel tejże organizacji. Nie wyglądał na przekonanego, Miltonowie nie dość, że nie wzbudzili jego zaufania, tak i nie wyglądali na wojowników. Daria Nesterenko spoglądała na to wszystko z niepokojem. Dobrze znała Olenę, sama namówiła ją do przystąpienia do organizacji. Mogła się jednak spodziewać, że dowódca nie będzie zachwycony. Miała tu jednak swoje wpływy, więc postanowiła je wykorzystać. - Feliks.. - powiedziała spokojnie, czym szybko zwróciła jego uwagę. - Ręczę za nich głową. Mnie chyba możesz zaufać. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej porozumiewawczo. Gdy ona odwzajemniła ten gest, Wodzyński wskazuje Miltonom dwa puste krzesła, które ci zajmują. - Więc jak już wcześniej mówiłam, - powiedziała Daria. - Poprzednie powstanie okazało się być kompletną porażką. Straciliśmy połowę swoich ludzi, a Raritowie tylko wzmocnili straż graniczną. Chodzi mi o to, że powinniśmy mieć sprzymierzeńców. W odpowiedzi usłyszeli ciche westchnięcie Ivana. Spojrzenia wszystkich ponownie padły na niego, jednak tym razem nie czuł się tym faktem skrępowany. Wprost przeciwnie. Uznał, ze może być to jego wielka szansa. - Pracuję niedaleko Austriaków. - zaczął. - Nie mam wątpliwości, że należą do Germańskiego Ruchu Oporu. Na ich nieszczęście, rozmawiają dość głośno, a ja mam dobry słuch. - w jednej chwili poczuł, jak przestają patrzeć na niego jak na balast. - Jeden z nich, Nicolas Monogram jasno dał do zrozumienia, że po odzyskaniu niepodległości będą dążyć do ustanowienia niemieckiego jako urzędowego w całej Europie. Nie żebym rozsiewał pesymistyczne wieści, ale czy wam też to nie przypomina kolejnej Rzeszy? Anthony uśmiechnął się dumnie czując, że jednak nie zawiódł dowódcy. - Że się tak wtrącę. - powiedziała Olena. - Te plotki o ponownym powstaniu.. To prawda? - Oczywiście. - odparł pewnie dowódca. - Jako Słowianie mamy obowiązek walczyć do końca. Inaczej zgnijemy na tej Syberii. Tymczasem w Imperium Zafer. Młoda dziewczyna zdawała się nie panować nad swoimi uczuciami. Rzucała przedmiotami w starszego brata. Ten nic sobie z tego nie robił. Jedynie robił uniki, by nie stracić jedynego oka, które mu zostało. - To twoja wina! - wrzasnęła, gdy rozbiła większość szkła, jakie znalazło się w jej zasięgu. - Stałeś tam jak słup! Jesteś tak samo winny śmierci Dylana jak oni! - Wyżyłaś się już? - zapytał spokojnie. Dziewczyna wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów, podpierając się dłonią o ścianę. Spojrzała na brata z nienawiścią, jednak pokiwała twierdząco głową. - Więc wyobraź sobie, że nie jestem głupi. - zaczął. - Nie uratowałbym go, ponieważ on nie zrobiłby tego samego dla mnie. Proste. "To ty powinieneś być bez głowy" - pomyślała. - Tak czy inaczej.. No trudno, stało się. Chociaż nie ukrywam, nawet mi to na rękę. Nie martw się, odprawimy mu jakiś pogrzeb. - powiedział, machając lekceważąco ręką. - Kiedyś. Ale powiedz, nie byłabyś zainteresowana współpracą? Raritówna spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że proponuje jej sojusz w takim momencie. On, nie zważając na to podszedł do niej. - Lauren, Dylan nie żyje. Wyjaśnijmy to sobie. On nie, ale my tak. Dlatego spójrzmy na to wydarzenie pozytywnie. - Nie jestem pewna czy patrzenie na śmierć brata pozytywnie jest w ogóle ludzkie. Chłopak parsknął śmiechem, po czym szybko spoważniał. Ta tylko odwróciła spojrzenie. - A co nam do tego? Wiesz ile pokoleń tak robi? Cały świat, jak nie wszechświat uważa nas za dewiantów.. - Dziwisz im się? - przerwała mu. - Nasi rodzice są rodzeństwem, to nie jest normalne! Rarity przewrócił oczami, uśmiechając się z politowaniem. - Wiesz, wszystko zostaje w rodzinie, po co brudzić krew? Wracając, mamy jeszcze dwóch braci. - Chcesz ich zabić. To nie było pytanie. Patrzyła na niego z pogardą, a jednocześnie z całkowitą powagą. On pokiwał twierdząco głową, podnosząc dumnie głowę. - Dobrze, pomogę ci. - oznajmiła. - Tylko co dasz mi w zamian? Wiedział, że ma ją już w garści. Lauren mogła udawać, ale była o wiele bardziej ufna, niż mogło to się wydawać. Mimo to, doceniał jej zaangażowanie. Wiedział, że mając ją po swojej stronie może osiągnąć wszystko. Nawet przejęcie władzy nad Imperium. - Wszystko. - odpowiedział. - Oddam ci cały wszechświat jeżeli go zapragniesz. Część 3 Nicole uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Eva podbiegła do niej z otwartymi ramionami, po czym uściskała ją. W tym samym czasie również i z przyzwyczajenia pobiegli ku sobie Buford i Loren, jednak w ostatniej chwili, będąc już blisko siebie przypomnieli sobie, że są pokłóceni, więc w porę odsunęli się udając, że wcale nie zauważyli tej drugiej osoby. - Nie uwierzysz co się tu działo! - zaczęła podekscytowana Adventurówna. - Raritowie tu byli! Była walka, aż w końcu Dylan.. - Wiem o wszystkim. - przerwała jej Nicole. Eva spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem. Nie rozumiała jakim cudem jej siostra była świadkiem tego wszystkiego, jednak za nim zdążyła zapytać, Strongówna ciągnęła dalej. - Jestem z ciebie dumna. Doskonale postąpiłaś z Dylanem. - Wiesz, szkodniki się eliminuje. - odparła, uśmiechając się szerzej. - Poza tym, to nie w takim Dylanie się zakochałam. Sophie przyglądała się Bufordowi z zainteresowaniem. Irving początkowo stwierdził, że może przerzuciła swoje zainteresowanie na niego, jednak szybko stracił te nadzieje, gdy blondynka objęła go ramieniem. - Mam chyba znowu misje. - powiedziała. - Spójrz Irviś, - mówiąc to, wskazała na Buforda i Loren. - będę się powtarzać, ale co tam. Zeswatam ich po raz drugi! Chłopak spojrzał na jej wyraz twarzy. Wyglądała na podekscytowaną i prawdopodobnie nawet nie rozważała faktu, że nie wszystko może pójść po jej myśli. - W zasadzie to po co? - zapytał. Blondynka spojrzała na niego kątem oka ze zdziwieniem, na co ten ciągnął dalej, wydostając się przy okazji z jej uścisku. - Po co ci naprawiać ich, już i tak zepsuty związek? - To chyba oczywiste? - odparła z pełną powagą, po czym kąciki jej ust znów poszerzyły się. - Ponieważ jestem najlepszą swatką wszech czasów! Scott uśmiechał się szeroko, patrząc na Jeremiego z niedowierzaniem, a zarazem z podziwem. W życiu by nie pomyślał, że mógłby dopuścić się takiej rzeczy, dlatego właśnie poniekąd czuł dumę. Z kolei Rarity najchętniej zapomniałby o tym wydarzeniu. - Do niczego takiego nie doszło! - zaprzeczył kosmita na kolejne pytanie Miltona. - To był tylko pocałunek, nic więcej. - Alee.. - Scott nie dawał za wygraną. - Całowałeś się z jakąś randomową panną będąc z inną... Hej, a właściwie to z kim ty się całowałeś? Jeremi poczuł, że całego go sparaliżowało. Przecież nie może mu powiedzieć, że jego kochanką na 5 minut była jego bliźniaczka. Co z tego, że są skłóceni? Tatiana uprzedziła go, że on i tak byłby gotowy połamać kości każdemu, kogo ona wskaże. Fakt faktem, Scott by mu kości nie połamał, ale nie chciałby mieć w nim wroga. Mimo, że potrafił być wyjątkowo irytujący i dziecinny, to Jeremi zdążył go już polubić. - Nie ważne.. Nie mam pojęcia.. Random? - Gdybym cię nie znał, to pomyślałbym że miziałeś się z facetem. - Skąd wiesz? Na dobrą sprawę, to znasz mnie jeden dzień. Blondyn uniósł jedną brew, patrząc na niego z politowaniem, po czym odpowiedział. - Geja idzie rozpoznać z daleka. O ile sam ci tego nie wykrzyknie na dzień dobry.. Nie jesteś gejem, prawda? - Jeremi pokręcił przecząco głową. - Uff, całe szczęście! Milton był uprzedzony do wszystkiego, co odbiegało od normy, więc nic dziwnego w tym, że i homoseksualiści znajdowali się na liście osób z którymi nigdy by słowa nie zamienił. Jeremi miał co do tego nieco odmienne zdanie. Owszem, nie podobało mu się to co robią, jednak ani trochę go to nie obchodziło. Wychodził z założenia, że póki oni nie wtrącają się w jego życie, on nie będzie wtrącać się w ich. - To wiesz może kto zrobił to zdjęcie? - zapytał Rarity. Scott pomyślał chwilę, po czym odpowiedział. - Dałbym sobie prawą rękę uciąć, że to Monty. - Nie szkoda ci prawej ręki? - Nie. Jetem leworęczny, więc takowa na nic mi się nie przydaje. Rarity westchnął odczuwając, że ze Scott'a jednak marny detektyw. Blondyn najwidoczniej zauważył to, bo szybko dodał. - Monogram mnie nienawidzi. - zaczął. - Jak zobaczył, że przyszedłeś ze mną... - Raczej ty ze mną. - sprostował Jeremi. - Może być. - machnął lekceważąco ręką. - To po prostu wpisał cię na listę wrogów ot tak. Nie wiem czy nie lubi tej laski z którą się miziałeś, ale... Jeżeli miał przy sobie aparat, to nie mógł się oprzeć. Mimo wszystko muszę przyznać, że niezły z niego fotograf. "Może to i nie takie głupie" ~ pomyślał Jeremi. - To co proponujesz? - Nie będziemy się z nim raczej cackać. - odpadł pewnie Rosjanin, splątując ręce na piersi. - Wbijamy mu na chatę. Nie będziemy się przejmować legalnością. Jeżeli Valmira świętuje zwycięstwo, to na całego. Wszyscy mieli okazję się tego przekonać, gdy w nie całe pięć minut samica w sali audiencyjnej zorganizowała imprezę. Nie zważała na kategoryczne zakazy Thomasa, jednak gdy zaczął powoli irytować ją ciągłym powtarzaniem, że wyrzucanie portretu jego i Nicoli ze ściany i zastępowanie go obrazem przedstawiający samą Valmirę jest nie porządku, zakleiła mu usta taśmą. Mimo braku przychylności większości, znaleźli się i tacy, którym ten pomysł się podobał. W przygotowaniach pomagali jej Buford, Sophie i Fineasz, jednak do końca twierdził, że robi to dla zabawy, nie dla Valmiry. Jake, z początku był nastawiony neutralnie, jednak gdy samica, by "ozdobić mu twarz" obwiązała go kokardą, postanowił wyjść. Ona nie przejmowała się tym szczególnie, bo wiedziała, że i tak wróci. W końcu wszystko było gotowe. Ridguś nawet nie zauważył kiedy. Głównie dlatego, że przez cały ten czas drzemał w ramionach swojej Pani. - Zapuszczaj bit, Ridguś! - krzyknęła Valmira. Kot niechętnie zamrugał kilka razy oczami, po czym zeskoczył z rąk Evy, idąc w kierunku dużego radia, z którego zapuszczał rytm. Oczywiście pierwsza do tańca poderwała się Valmira, a za partnera obrała sobie Fineasza. Fakt, że on nie miał na to ochoty wydawało jej się być mało ważne. - Jak się bawisz kowboju? - zapytała, krzycząc mu do ucha. - Nie krzycz, słyszę cię. - powiedział, w dalszym ciągu tańcząc z nią taniec, którego nie dało się nazwać. - Pomijając fakt, że własnie przeżyliśmy bitwę, jest całkiem nieźle. Chociaż Ridguś nie za bardzo sprawdza się w roli rapera. - Czyli, że sprawdziłam się w roli organizatorki? - Z całą pewnością. Samica wyglądała na zadowoloną. Fineasza natomiast zaczynały boleć plecy od schylania się do poziomu jej twarzy. Scott i Jeremi byli już pod oknem pokoju Monty'ego. Rarity miał wątpliwości co do tego planu, jednak postanowił zdać się na przeczucia Miltona. Ten z kolei był całkowicie pewny sukcesu. Zaglądając do środka widział już nawet aparat. Kosmita również szybko go dostrzegł, a zaraz obok Monty'ego siedzącego na łóżku w piżamie. Z kimś rozmawiał, nie był sam. Z mimiki jego twarzy oboje wywnioskowali, że jest zdenerwowany, jednak nie mogli dostrzec jego rozmówcy. Dopiero gdy Monogram wyszedł, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami, ukazała im się kobieta. Wysoka blondynka wzięła w dłonie aparat. Na jej widok oboje pobledli, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. - Co tu robi Tatiana? - zapytał przerażony Scott. Jeremi zdawał się go nawet nie słyszeć. Dziewczyna wyjęła kartę pamięci, chowając ją do kieszeni, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic, wyszła, nie czekając na gospodarza. - Co ona ma z tym wspólnego? - zapytał ponownie blondyn, zaczynając łączyć fakty. - Czemu pobladłeś? Po co miałaby usunąć to zdjęcie? Rarity dopiero po tych słowach spojrzał na niego. Scott po raz pierwszy widział w jego oczach skruchę i poczucie winy. Teraz już rozumiał czemu nie chciał mu powiedzieć. - Całowałeś się z moją siostrą? - zapytał z żalem. Ten nie wiedział co mu odpowiedzieć. Scott nie krzyczał, nie wyglądał na złego. Bardziej na zawiedzionego. Nie mówiąc nic więcej, podniósł się z miejsca, idąc powolnym krokiem do domu. - To nie tak, że od razu.. - zaczął tłumaczyć się Jeremi, jednak nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. - Samo tak wyszło. Blondyn spojrzał na niego z pogardą. - Ta.. Całujesz ludzi przez przypadek? Rarity niemal natychmiast podniósł się z miejsca. Scott ruszył przed siebie, a on próbował dotrzymać mu kroku. - Ten pocałunek i tak był dla mnie bez znaczenia. Na te słowa Scott wybuchnął śmiechem. Z początku Rarity uznał to za plus, jednak w porę zrozumiał, że wcale go tym nie uspokoił. Wprost przeciwnie. Przez cały czas blondyn patrzył na niego z uśmiechem pełnym wyrzutów. - Wolałbym już żebyś powiedział, że się w niej zakochałeś. - odparł. - Ale spoko. Fajnie wiedzieć, że masz moją bliźniaczkę za nic. Crimson zadzwoniła do drzwi rodziny Monogram. Dawno tu nie bywała, częściej odwiedzała drugiego brata, dlatego i jej relacje z Francisem uległy osłabieniu. Nie mogła jednak zważać na stare żale, tu chodziło o jej pracę. Zadzwoniła po raz kolejny, po czym usłyszała kroki z zewnątrz. Sama nie wiedziała jak na te odwiedziny zareaguje brat. Odkąd wprowadziła się do Danville była u niego raz, a on wcale nie wydawał się być z tego zadowolony. Fakt faktem, nigdy nie byli blisko. Dzieliło ich aż 15 lat różnicy, dlatego nawet w czasie dzieciństwa żyli jak obcy. Poza tym, on od września do czerwca przebywał w szkole wojskowej. Nic więc dziwnego, że przez ten czas oddalili się od siebie, a ona zżyła się z Ronem. W końcu drzwi otworzyły się. W progu stanął Francis Monogram, widocznie zdziwiony wizytą siostry. Mimo to, uśmiechnął się życzliwie na jej widok. - Wejdź. - zaprosił ją, przepuszczając. Kobieta weszła do środka, po czym zdjęła płaszcz. Poszła do salonu, gdzie przebywała jej szwagierka, Monica. Ta, nawet nie próbowała udawać, że cieszy się jej wizytą. Od dłuższego czasu kobiety nie mogły się znieść, więc unikały się jak ognia. Monogramowa bez słowa opuściła pomieszczenie. - Chyba jej jeszcze nie przeszło. - stwierdziła Crimson, siadając na miejsce, gdzie wcześniej siedziała jej szwagierka. - Ma trudne dni, czy jak? - Nie wiem, to do niej raczej nie podobne. - powiedział Monogram. - Napijesz się czegoś. - Tak, ale później. Teraz siadaj. Zaciekawiony mężczyzna usiadł obok niej. - Bo wiesz... Pracuję w policji. - Wiem. - I nie doceniają tam mojego oczywistego talentu detektywistycznego. Nie żeby praca na drogówce była zła, ale dzisiaj miałam takie zgłoszenie.. Wiesz, ludzie przyszli. I to całkiem sporą gromadką. Monogram podparł podbródek o rękę, wsłuchując się w każde jej słowo. Ona widząc to, mówiła dalej, a z każdym słowem robiła się coraz bardziej zaniepokojona. - No i nie było wtedy policjantów od tego upoważnionych, a żal mi się tych ludzi zrobiło. Bo widzisz, ich dzieci zaginęły. Chciałam im jakoś pomóc, bo sama mam dziecko i jakby on zaginął to wiesz... Ale.. - Nie udało ci się? - zapytał, chociaż doskonale znał odpowiedź. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Crimson momentalnie rozpłakała się. Położyła głowę na jego ramieniu, mówiąc dalej. - Wywalą mnie jak się dowiedzą. - powiedziała przez łzy. - A ja nie mogę sobie pozwolić na bezrobocie. Jestem beznadziejną policjantką, ale nie mogę.. - Nie płacz, znajdziemy ich. - uspokoił ją Francis. Ona momentalnie podniosła się, patrząc na niego jak na zbawienie. Ten uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, wycierając jej łzy z policzka. - Tylko nie płacz, bo pobudzisz wszystkich. - powiedział z uśmiechem, podnosząc się z kanapy. - Chodź. Wiem gdzie najlepiej jest szukać. Crimson zamrugała kilka razy, po czym wytarła ostatnie łzy. Poczuła lekką ulgę, jednak wciąż nie była spokojna. Mimo to, wiedziała, że jemu może zaufać. Sophie ruszała rytmicznie stopą, wiążąc przy tym bukiet zielonych kwiatów. Hermiona widząc to, podeszła do niej, po czym zapytała. - Irving dał ci kwiaty? - Nie. Jeszcze nie. - odparła. - To dla Loren. - Po co chcesz dawać Loren kwiaty? Zakochałaś się czy jak? Na te słowa blondynka zaśmiała się, kończąc swoje dzieło. - Nie mój typ. Buford jej da, mówiąc przy tym, że odkąd ją poznał zielony jest kolorem miłości. Ona się zauroczy i rzuci mu się w ramiona. Będzie happy end, a córkę nazwą moim imieniem. Hermiona splątała ręce na piersi, nie mogąc zrozumieć jej toku postępowania. Już sam fakt, że zdobyła zielone kwiaty wydawał się być dziwny. - Po co załatwiasz za nich sprawy? Sami niech się godzą. - Duma im nie pozwala. - odparła, spoglądając na Buforda. - Bo oni oboje uważają, że zawinił ten drugi, dlatego nie wyciągną ręki. A ja, jako najlepsza swatka na świecie nie mogę pozwolić im umrzeć samotnie. Bo bądźmy szczerzy, nikt inny nie zniesie ich nawet przez chwilę. - Skoro już chcesz znowu się w to bawić, to mam dla ciebie lepsze zadanie. Brązowe oczy Adventurówny zaświeciły się z podekscytowania. Niebieskowłosa uśmiechnęła się, wskazując jej Ferba. - Zeswataj Ferbellę. Mają się ku sobie, ale nie mogą się zbliżyć. Poza tym, on za bardzo trzyma się z Loren, a ja nie pozwolę żeby mój brat był ze świruską. - Jak tylko zeswatam Loforda, to zabieram się za nich. - oznajmiła dumnie Sophie. Fineasz, któremu udało się uwolnić od roztańczonej Valmiry uznał tę imprezę za świetną okazję do porozmawiania z Hermioną. Nie dawał mu spokoju powód dla którego z nim zerwała, a lepszej okazji nie będzie. Nie zważając na to, że rozmawia z Sophie podszedł do niej, a ona bez słów wiedziała o co mu chodzi. - Hermiona, moglibyśmy... - Tak. - przerwała mu poważnie. - Sophie, zaraz wrócę. Po tych słowach poszła z Flynn'em w ustronne miejsce. Rudowłosy wsłuchiwał się w każde jej słowo, nie chcąc przegapić niczego z tej rozmowy. - Byłeś moim pierwszym facetem na poważnie. - zaczęła. - I nie myśl, doceniam to co dla mnie zrobiłeś. Dlatego kocham cię jak brata i.. - Przecież wiesz, że nie o tym mieliśmy rozmawiać. - Wiem. - oznajmiła. Nie miała pojęcia jak ubrać myśli w słowa. Co miała mu powiedzieć? Że zakochała się w księciu z innej planety? Mimo wszystko była to właśnie prawda, a Fineasz na nią zasługiwał. - W moim życiu pojawił się... chłopak. Flynn przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Domyślał się, że po prostu ktoś inny zawrócił jej w głowie, jednak do końca miał nadzieję, że to nie prawda. - Zakochałam się. - powiedziała. - Przepraszam. On tylko uśmiechnął się, choć w jego oczach gościł smutek. - Nie przepraszaj. - powiedział. - I tak by to nam nie wyszło. Wiesz, w końcu jesteś siostrą mojego brata. Nie chciałbym nazywać Ferba szwagrem. Vitorówna uśmiechnęła się, czując ogromną ulgę. Miała nadzieję, że teraz nic nie stanie na przeszkodzie, by się po prostu zaprzyjaźnili. Fineasz natomiast uśmiechem przykrył smutek. Nie miał zamiaru okazać tego przy niej, ale czuł, że wszystkie jego nadzieje prysły. Część 4 Loren i Nicole nie uczestniczyły w przyjęciu, obie zajęte były rozmową na wszelakie tematy. Co ciekawe, szybko znalazły wspólny język, przez co pomiędzy nimi utworzyło się coś na kształt przyjaźni. Omawiały wszystko, a bariery je dzielące szybko zaniknęły. Zanim się obejrzały, opowiadały sobie różne momenty ze swojego życia. - Tak, Thomas bywa dziwny. - odpowiedziała Nicola. - Ale nie jest aż taki tragiczny. Wiesz, ma swoje humory, ale idzie się z nim dogadać. - Wiem co czujesz, bracia bywają dziwni. - odparła z pełną powagą Loren. - Ale ten cały Thomas wydaje się być w miarę w porządku. Znaczy.. poza tym, że nas wszystkich pozamykał i pewnie planował morderstwo. Raritówna miała nadzieję, że to ostatnie zostanie zanegowane przez jej rozmówczynię, jednak niczego takiego się nie doczekała. Metyska uznała, że nie ma po co zaprzeczać prawdzie. - To jego praca. - wzruszyła ramionami. - Chodzi mi o coś innego. Widzisz, czasem mam wrażenie, że nie chce ze mną rozmawiać. I nie chodzi tu wcale o to, że jest zmęczony, czy ma zły dzień. Po prostu rozmawiamy sobie normalnie, aż tu nagle kończy temat i idzie. Gorzej niż baba. Zielonowłosa prychnęła śmiechem. - Wy nie jesteście prawdziwym rodzeństwem, prawda? - Tak. - odpowiedziała szybko, a uśmiech zszedł z jej twarzy. - Ale to nie ma znaczenia. - Dla niego może mieć. Nicole zmrużyła groźnie oczy, jednak Loren uśmiechała się znacząco. - Sugerujesz, że ma mnie za.. - Tego nie powiedziałam. - powiedziała szybko Raritówna, wiedząc co chciała powiedzieć. - Ale skoro nie ma między wami żadnego pokrewieństwa, to może on się w tobie zakochał. Strongówna zamrugała kilka razy, po czym wybuchnęła śmiechem ku nie zadowoleniu rozmówczyni. Dla niej wydawało się nierealne, by Thomas myślał o niej inaczej, niż jak o siostrze. Ona sama czuła się jego rodziną i wiedziała, że on również. Tymczasem Thomas siedział po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia obserwując Nicolę. Nie słyszał co mówi, jednak nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Uwielbiał gdy się śmiała, bo wtedy i on czuł radość. Nawet gdy nie znał powodu jej szczęścia. - Przestań, to głupie. - mówiła Strongówna. - Jesteśmy rodzeństwem. Nie chodzi się z bratem. - A nie zauważyłaś czasem.. No nie wiem, że dziwnie reaguje na twoją "siostrzaną miłość"? Metyska już chciała zaprzeczyć, jednak uświadomiła sobie, że on nigdy nie traktował jej tak samo jak Evy. Szybko jednak odrzuciła od siebie te myśli. - Nie ważne. - odparła dobitnie, urywając temat. - A ten mały, ten tam. - tu wskazała na Buforda. - Na powitanie biegliście ku sobie, ale ostatecznie zatrzymaliście się. Coś się stało? Raritówna spojrzała na niego przez chwilę, po czym szybko odwróciła wzrok. Nie umiała przyznać się przed samą sobą, że bardzo za nim tęskni, a co dopiero przed kimś innym. Dla niego potrafiła nawet schować dumę w kieszeń, ale nie chciała robić tego od razu. Poza tym, jeszcze pomyślałby, że jest łatwowierna i szybko zapomina, chociaż sama ona nie pamiętała już czemu się na niego obraziła. - To mój chłopak. - "Były" chłopak chciałaś powiedzieć. Loren popatrzyła na nią pytająco, na co Nicole uśmiechnęła się pewnie. - Gdybyście byli razem, to nie patrzylibyście się na siebie... tak. Nawet nie wiem jak to ująć, ale z daleka widać, że jesteście, a raczej byliście specyficznym związkiem. Ciężko było jej nie przyznać racji. Loren westchnęła ciężko, po czym powiedziała. - Pokłóciliśmy się trochę. Ja poszłam z Ferbem, a on został. No i jakoś tak wyszło, teraz nie chce mnie znać. Pewnie omawia randkę z jakąś tandeciarą. - w jednej chwili wyraz jej twarzy ze smutnego przemienił się na gniewny, a z każdym słowem widać to było coraz wyraźniej. - Amy. Z tą ruską dziewką. Pewnie gdy wrócimy pójdzie do niej z kwiatami. - mówiąc to, złapała za nóż. - Ona się ucieszy, on ją pocałuje. Pójdą na randkę. Oświadczyny, - tu wbiła ostrze w stół. - Ślub. - zacisnęła pięść mocniej. - Dzieci, wnuki, prawnuki. - oderwała rękojeść pozostawiając samo ostrze wbite w stół. - Miłość aż po grób. Nicole patrzyła na to z nieukrywanym zaciekawieniem. Fakt, że w przypływie gniewu Loren zniszczyła jeden z najdroższych noży sprawiał, że lubiła ją coraz bardziej. W Raritównie natomiast trwała burza emocji. Z jednej strony czuła potrzebę zadźgania "zakochanej pary", a z drugiej chciało jej się płakać. Strongówna widząc jak do jej oczu napływają łzy uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, po czym powiedziała. - Nie wszystko stracone. Mogłabym wam nawet pomóc, bo nie mam nic do roboty, ale ta blondynka chyba cię wyprzedza. - Co?! Sophie trzymała w dłoniach bukiet zielonych róż. Buford nie bardzo rozumiał po co i skąd je wzięła, ale nie pytał. Poza tym, był zajęty jedzeniem ciastek. Swoją drogą, w czasach teraźniejszych kucharzom z pewnością brakowało składników, ponieważ te były najlepszymi jakie kiedykolwiek jadł. - Pójdziesz do niej i dasz jej te kwiaty. - wyjaśniła powoli Adventurówna. - Powiesz, że odkąd ją poznałeś zielony jest kolorem miłości, a czerwony to kicz. Rozumiesz? - Nie. - odparł z pełnymi ustami. - Ale luzik. Będę improwizował. Chociaż nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewała, uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. Ten wziął bukiet w ręce, połykając pokarm. - Dzięki. W sumie to jako jedyna dbasz o nasz związek i robisz to lepiej od nas. - Od tego są swatki. - odparła. - Gdy już będę prezydentem ustanowię oficjalny przepis z zakazem rozwodów. Więc gdy już was hajtnę, to odwrotu nie będzie. Van Stomm wziął do ust kolejną porcję ciastek. Oczywiście, chciał pogodzić się z Loren. Już nie obchodziło go kto zawinił, dla świętego spokoju był gotowy przeprosić. Poza tym, tęsknił za nią. Mimo wszystko. - Czemu ona daje mu kwiaty?! - zapytała zrozpaczona Loren. - I czemu on je przyjmuje?! Nicole tylko wywróciła oczami. Ona sama nigdy nie przejmowałaby się takimi rzeczami. Gdyby chłopak ją zdradzał odcięła by mu głowę. Zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, że Loren jest bardziej wrażliwa. - To na co czekasz? - zapytała. - Idź i pokaż kto jest szefem! Mówiąc to omal nie zepchnęła jej z krzesła. Raritówna uniosła dumnie głowę, idąc w kierunku Sophii i Buforda. - Ale nie spapraj tego. - ostrzegła go. Chłopak ponownie połknął jedzenie, patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Czemu miałbym to spaprać? - Bo jesteś Bufordem. - powiedziała spokojnie, po czym szybko powrócił do niej entuzjazm. - O, idzie! Brunet odwrócił się w jej stronę. Loren była wściekła, w oczach miała rządzę mordu, a na czole pulsowała jej żyła. Widząc ją w takim stanie chłopak uświadomił sobie, że uwielbia psycholki. Poniekąd budzą w nim adrenalinę, w każdej chwili mogą odrąbać głowę. No i życie z nimi nie jest nudne. - Jak możecie?! - wrzasnęła. - Nie minęła nawet godzina od naszego zerwania, a wy już zaczynanie kręcić! Na dobrą sprawę to nawet nie zerwaliśmy, więc to jawna zdra.. Przerwała, gdy Van-Stomm podsunął jej bukiet pod nos. Dosłownie. Popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem, gdy ten zaczął się obficie pocić, czym przyprawił Sophie o zażenowanie. - Całe życie taki cwany, a teraz mu języka w gębie zabrakło? - zapytała samą siebie na głos Adventurówna, po czym "przejęła pałeczkę". Wzięła w dłonie bukiet, klękając na jedno kolano. - Miłości moja! Ja, Buford, - tu wskazała kwiatami na chłopaka. - Przepraszam cię za totalną głupotę, którą odwaliłem! Ale odkąd cię poznałem kolor zielony stał się symbolem miłości, stąd ten bukiet kwiatów! Więc, wybaczysz mi? Raritówna popatrzyła to na nią, to na niego, po czym wybuchła śmiechem. Sophie podniosła się, podając Bufordowi kwiaty. - Spaprałeś to. - powiedziała blondynka. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, Loren rzuciła się na Sophie obejmując ją w szyi. Brązowooka szybko odwzajemniła uścisk, wprawiając Buforda w zakłopotanie. - Sophie, jesteś wspaniała! - oznajmiła Raritówna, rozluźniając uścisk. - Wiem. Wszyscy to wiedzą. Zielonowłosa oderwała się od blondynki, spoglądając na chłopaka. - Too.. Jak będzie? - zapytał. - Wiesz, generalnie to Sophie mnie zauroczyła, ale ty też nie jesteś najgorszą opcją. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym oboje na moment zamilkli. Nie potrwało to długo, ponieważ już po chwili pocałowali się. Nie wyglądało na to, by planowali szybko przestać, więc Sophie odeszła pozostawiając im siebie nawzajem. Francis zaprowadził siostrę do siedziby O.B.F.S.u. Było po godzinach pracy, więc nikogo nie powinno tu być. Jednak ku ich zdziwieniu, światło włączonego ekranu widać było bardzo wyraźnie. Carl i Penny nie spali. Wpatrywali się w ekran, czasem omawiając coś między sobą. Gdy chłopak zauważył za sobą szefa, szybko podniósł się z miejsca. Penny natomiast tylko popatrzyła na niego. - Co wy tu robicie? - zapytał Monogram. - Odkryliśmy zawirowania czasoprzestrzeni na terenie Trzech Stanów Majorze. - odpowiedział z powagą stażysta. - A mówiąc prościej, - wtrąciła Penny. - Ktoś pokićkał czasoprzestrzeń. Monogramowie popatrzyli na ekran. Widać było na nim czerwony punkt, który wskazuje na źródło problemu. - Ogródek właścicieli Agenta P. - oznajmił Carl. - Państwo Flynn-Fletcher. Na to nazwisko Crimson wytrzeszczyła szeroko oczy. Nigdy nie zapomni tego pierwszego, w końcu jej syn je nosi. W tym przypadku przed oczami stanęła jej zupełnie inna osoba. Linda. - Wiem! - krzyknęła. - Znalazłam ich dzieci, znalazłam Sophie! Dawajcie mi portal, lecę po nich! W prawdzie O.B.F.S. dysponował sprzętem typu wehikuł czasu, jednak Francis miał wątpliwości z wysyłaniem siostry w przyszłość. Obawiał się, że sobie nie poradzi. - Spokojnie. - powiedział Monogram. - Po co się przemęczać? - Ale.. - Wyślemy tam mniej ważnych ludzi. - oznajmił, po czym zwrócił się do Carl'a. - Carl, podaj mi numer do woźnych. Tatiana wyszła na zewnątrz. Była z siebie bardzo dumna, udało jej się ocalić dobre imię. Mocno trzymała kartę pamięci w dłoni, jakby bała się, że zaraz ktoś jej to zabierze. A jej uścisk umocnił się, gdy zobaczyła Jeremiego. Chłopak odwrócił się w jej stronę. Widział, że jest zła. Już nie patrzyła na niego z miłością, wprost przeciwnie. W jej oczach nie było cienia sympatii. - Cześć. - powiedział. Kąciki jej ust na moment poszerzyły się, ale w jej oczach pozostała nienawiść. Zamiast odpowiedzieć na powitanie, pokazała kartę pamięci aparatu. - Widzisz? - zapytała, uśmiechając się triumfująco. Rarity przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Teraz jego związek z Jully leżał w rękach byłej kochanki. Choć mogłoby to urazić Scott'a, odruchowo złapał za broń, którą zawsze nosił przy sobie. Ona nie zauważyła tego, gdyż utkwiła spojrzenie w jego brązowych oczach. Po kilku sekundach uśmiech zszedł z jej twarzy, a zastąpił go gniew. W mgnieniu oka połamała kartę na jego oczach. Na ten widok, zabrał rękę z pistoletu. - Nie jestem taka jak ty. - oznajmiła dumnie. - Nie bawię się ludźmi. Zazwyczaj. - dokończyła. - Powiedz mi lepiej po co dzwoniłeś do Scott'a?! Była wściekła, a ostatnie czego on teraz potrzebował była kłótnia. Nie zamierzał jednak tak po prostu odpuścić. - Co taka nagła zmiana? - zapytał z pogardą. - Jeszcze niedawno tak strasznie mnie kochałaś. Dziewczyna prychnęła śmiechem. - Nie jesteś wyjątkowy, więc sobie nie schlebiaj. - odparła. - A teraz odpowiadaj, - jej wyraz twarzy znów nabrał gniewnego wyrazu. - Po co wciągałeś w to Scott'a?! On ma wystarczająco własnych problemów, nie musi brać na głowę jeszcze twoich! Coś do niego trafiło. Poczuł się jak idiota, gdyby nie potrzebował jego "obeznania w terenie" możliwe, że Milton nie obraziłby się. "Możliwe", na pewno. Na jego szczęście, usłyszał dzwonek telefonu. Nie zważając na nią, od razu odebrał. - Halo. - odezwał się. - Nie, nie robię nic ważnego. - po tych słowach Tatiana warknęła cicho, po czym z dumnie uniesioną głową odeszła. - Zależy co za to dostanę. - zamilkł, słuchając głosu rozmówcy. - Zaraz będę. Fretka za czasów szkolnych nie rozmawiała często z Johnny'm. Wydawał jej się dziwny, oderwany od rzeczywistości. Nigdy by się więc nie spodziewała, że tak łatwo nawiąże z nim rozmowę. Got, mimo swojego dziwnego stylu bycia wydał się w porządku. Może i nie mogła nazwać go od razu przyjacielem, ale dobrym kolegą na pewno. - To beznadziejne, że wakacje się kończą. - westchnęła Fretka. - Wszystko się kiedyś kończy. - stwierdził ponuro. - Przynajmniej będzie okazja do spotkania Vanessy. Flynn'ówna tylko wywróciła oczami. - Co z tego, że będzie Jeremiasz skoro nie udało mi się przyłapać braci? - A po co ci to? - zapytał, przyciągając na swoją osobę jej wzrok. - Przecież to i tak nic nie zmieni. Nie ważne czy będą siedzieć w swoim pokoju, czy na podwórku. Ziemia i tak będzie się kręcić, a my będziemy tkwić w bezsensie zwanym "życie". - To najbardziej dołujące i bezsensowne pocieszenie jakie słyszałam. "Idioci" ~ pomyślał Jake mając przed oczami Adventurów. Ich i Nicolę, bo nigdy nie umiał uważać jej za swoją przełożoną. Miał dość. Miał dość ich wszystkich, ich zasad, tego, że do nich należy ta część świata. Nienawidził ich za to, że są wyżej ustawieni od niego. A Nicolę nienawidził i kochał jednocześnie. Gdy usiadł na skale, dostrzegł przed sobą mrugające niebieskie światło. Nie zdziwił się, w tych czasach było to na początku dziennym. Oznaczało zbliżający się hologram. Zastanawiało go tylko kto to i czego od niego chce. Z kilku pikseli uformował się kształt kobiecej sylwetki. Była raczej średniego wzrostu. Ciężko było powiedzieć o niej cokolwiek więcej, gdyż cała pokryta była kolorem niebieskim, jednak Jake doskonale wiedział kim ona jest. To Lauren Rarity. - Czego? - warknął. - Mam propozycję. Spojrzał na nią bez zainteresowania. Ona nie poddawała się i mówiła dalej. - Era Adventurów musi się skończyć. Oboje to wiemy. - Ameryki to ty tym nie odkryłaś. - Ty powinieneś rządzić. - Uważaj, bo się nabiorę. Flynn zdawał sobie sprawę, że w życiu nie ma nic za darmo. Nawet jeżeli jej zamiary wobec niego były szczerze, nie da mu przecież posady ot tak. Poza tym, co ona może? W jej społeczności jest tylko kobietą. Kontaktując się z nim nie robi tego dobrowolnie, tylko spełnia wolę jednego ze swoich braci. Ona uśmiechnęła się lekko, patrząc na niego porozumiewawczo. Nie było w tym cienia wyższości, jako jedna z nielicznych patrzyła na niego jak na równego sobie. Była inna niż Adventurowie. Lepsza. - Pewnie, że nie pomogę ci za nic, ale mam propozycję. Nieco go to zaciekawiło, ale nie ukazywał tego. Słuchał dalej. - Daj mi głowę Thomas'a. Jake uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo. Taki układ wydawał mu się być słuszniejszy. - Gdy ty przejmiesz władzę nasze Imperia podpiszą sojusz. Będzie nas obowiązywać do czasu. Nie interesowało go co mówi dalej. Zrobi co będzie chciał, nikt go nie zmusi. Teraz ma inną misję. Zmienić swój dotychczasowy styl życia na lepsze. Jeżeli Nicole nie zechce zostać jego żoną, zmusi ją. Wtedy nie będzie już nikogo wyżej od niego. Podawanie ręki byłoby głupie, ponieważ hologramy mają to do siebie, że są przenikliwe. Ale ich spojrzenia wystarczyły. Niedługo skończy się jedna Era, a zacznie druga. XXI wiek. Jeremi był już na miejscu. Wszyscy czekali już tylko na Scott'a, który jak zwykle się spóźniał. Rarity miał wątpliwości co do wysyłania go do przyszłości, jednak nie narzekał. Może będzie miał tam okazję się z nim pogodzić? Monogram niecierpliwił się coraz bardziej, natomiast Crimson była już strzępkiem nerwów. Chciała rozwiązać ten problem jak najszybciej, a ociąganie misji nie działało na jej korzyść. - Ja mogę pójść za niego. - zaproponowała Penny. - To nie potrzebne. - odpowiedział Major. - Agenci mają ważniejsze misje. W końcu drzwi otworzyły się. Scott podbiegł do nich szybkim krokiem. - Sorki, korki były. - powiedział, łapiąc wdech. - I co to za okazja do podwyżki? Duża będzie. - Od razu was ostrzegam, że to niebezpieczna misja. - oznajmił Francis. - Czy dużo tych pieniędzy będzie? - zapytał z nadzieją Milton. - ...możecie nawet zginąć. - ciągnął dalej Monogram. - O ile procent będzie większa od naszej normalnej wypłaty? - Scott nie dawał za wygraną. Major spojrzał na niego ostrzegawczo. - Bądź na chwilę cicho, bo nie będzie żadnej podwyżki. Blondyn od razu ucichł, a Major kontynuował. - Odkryliśmy zakłócenia czasoprzestrzeni. - wyjaśnił. - Źródło pochodzi z ogródka Flynn-Fletcher'ów. Musicie wyrwać ich z tej przyszłości, ponieważ istnieje możliwość, że sami nie wrócą. Z resztą, gdyby mogli, już by wrócili. - Nie będę latać za obcymi dzieciakami. - stwierdził Jeremi, po czym szybko coś sobie uświadomił. "Flynn-Fletcher". To nazwisko wiele mu mówiło, ale kojarzył ich głównie ze znajomymi Loren. Jej przecież też długo nie było, ale czy byłaby na tyle naiwna, by... "Nad czym ja się w ogóle zastanawiam?!" ~ pomyślał. Przed nimi stał duży, srebrny okrąg podtrzymywany podstawkami o tym samym kolorze. Bił z niego blask, co wskazywało na to, że to właśnie był wehikuł czasu. Jeremi nie zważając na nic, od razu tam wskoczył. - Podoba mi się jego entuzjazm. - oznajmił szef. - Skoro on tam polazł, to ja nie muszę. - stwierdził Scott, splątując ręce na piersi. - A wspominałem, że podwyżka wynosi 50 dolarów? Blondyn nic nie odpowiedział, tylko poszedł w ślady Jeremiego. Część 5 Jeremi rozejrzał się dookoła. Miejsce w którym się znajdował przypominało mu jego rodzinne miasto przed wojną. Poziomem technologii nie odbiegał wiele od jego planety, jednak zdecydowanie było tu mniej świątyń. Gdy Rarity sięgał pamięcią, nie mógł przypomnieć sobie ulicy bez takowego budynku. Były dość ubogie, ale za to nie można było narzekać na zbyt małą ilość. Wprost przeciwnie, większość narzekała, jednak podczas ataków wroga, świątynie idealnie spełniały się w roli schronów. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go odgłos ciała uderzającego w ziemię. Odwrócił się za siebie, a jego oczom ukazał się Scott. - Jednak ze mną przyszedłeś? - zapytał Jeremi. Blondyn podniósł się na równe nogi, otrzepując z siebie kurz. - Nie przyszedłem z tobą. - oznajmił. - Przyszedłem tu sam, a to, że też tu jesteś to czysty przypadek. Jestem tu tylko po hajs. Rarity tylko wzruszył ramionami, idąc przed siebie. Upewnił się tylko, że Scott jest w miarę blisko. Na wszelki wypadek wolał mieć go obok, w końcu nigdy nie wiadomo co może wpaść mu do głowy. Scott miał podobne odczucia, jednak ukrywał to. Nie mógł nadziwić się widokiem przyszłości, jednocześnie wypatrywał też jakichkolwiek oznak życia jego potomków. - Właściwie, to po co tu przyszliśmy? - zapytał blondyn. - To w końcu jesteś tu ze mną, czy sam? - spytał Jeremi z uśmiechem. - Sam. Pytam, bo spotkałem cię tu całkowicie przypadkowo. Rarity wywrócił oczami uśmiechając się pobłażliwie. - Po Loren. - odpowiedział. - Rozpoznasz bez problemu. I jeszcze jakieś dzieciaki mamy zaciągnąć. Gdy Scott chciał już zapytać o tożsamość Loren, nagle stanął, patrząc w jeden punkt jak wryty. Jeremi zatrzymał się, czekając na jego dalszą reakcję. Milton jedynie pobladł, wskazując trzęsącą się dłonią człowieka, który wyróżniał się zieloną barwą skóry. Rarity popatrzył na blondyna rozbawiony, jednak Scott'owi nie było do śmiechu. - Pękasz na widok zielonego człowieka? - Nie pękam. - odparł oburzony. - Tylko ta rasa wywołuje u mnie pewien dyskomfort. - Czarnych też się boisz? Jeremi całe dzieciństwo opiekował się Loren. Wykształciło w nim to coś w rodzaju "instynktu macierzyńskiego", który nakazywał mu opiekować się ludźmi, którzy nie potrafią sobie w danej chwili poradzić. Widząc wystraszonego Scotta owy instynkt na nowo się w nim obudził. - Do czarnych przywykłem. - odpowiedział Milton. - Tylko.. - Naoglądałeś się tanich horrorów. - stwierdził. - W tej kwestii możesz mi całkowicie zaufać, zieloni ludzie nie są mordercami.. - w tym momencie przypomniał sobie jak zamordował Scarlett i Ibrahima. - Każdy jest inny. Wszystkich czarnych też oceniasz jedną miarą? - Tak. Po tych słowach zapadła krótka cisza, którą zaraz przerwał Scott. - W zasadzie, to skąd możesz znać mentalność zielonych? Jeremi gdyby mógł, uderzyłby samego siebie. Całkowicie zapomniał o tym, że Scott nie wie i wiedzieć nie może o jego prawdziwym pochodzeniu. - Tak zgaduję.. - powiedział szybko. - Oglądałem inne filmy. Blondyn pokiwał głową, po czym zaczął stawiać niepewne kroki przed siebie. Jeremi szedł za nim przez cały czas, przez co Scott na moment zapomniał, że go nienawidzi. Thomas odszedł od stołu. Chciał porozmawiać z Jake'm o następnej wyprawie wojennej, ale nigdzie nie mógł go znaleźć. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, aż w końcu jego oczom ukazała się pokojówka. Była to dość niska brunetka o skośnych, niebieskich oczach. Według niego samego była bardzo ładna, mimo że jej cera była koloru blado-zielonego. - Rozalia. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego z delikatnym uśmiechem, a jej oczy zalśniły ekscytacją. Adventure zauważył, że jego podwładna od dłuższego czasu patrzy na niego inaczej, jednak wcale się tym nie przejmował. Wystarczy, że będzie dokładnie sprzątać. - Widziałaś Jake'a? - zapytał. - Wychodził tędy niedawno. - odpowiedziała. Gdy ten bez słowa ruszył w stronę drzwi, postanowiła w końcu zagadać do niego i wyjść z relacji pracownica-szef. - Proszę pana! Chłopak odwrócił się w jej stronę. Ona, lekko onieśmielona, a jednocześnie zdeterminowana, mówiła dalej. - Na dzisiejszej bitwie był pan bardzo dzielny. Thomas uśmiechnął się lekko. Musiał przyznać, nawet jeżeli jej nie kochał, zaimponowała mu tym, że jednak się odezwała. Ona natomiast zinterpretowała ten uśmiech zupełnie inaczej. W jej sercu narodziła się nadzieja, że jej uczucie ma szanse być odwzajemnione. - Nie chciałam nic mówić przy wszystkich, ale z całą pewnością był pan najodważniejszy ze wszystkich. Jak widziałam pana z mieczem w rękach, to aż mi serce stanęło. Adventure zastanawiał się co powiedzieć, by jej nie urazić. Lubił ją, w końcu bardzo dobrze sprzątała, a to było najważniejsze w jej roli. Uczucia wolał odstawiać na dalszy plan. - Czysto tutaj. - powiedział na poczekaniu. - Dobra robota. Dziewczyna w jednej chwili cała się rozpromieniła. Thomas zaczął gorączkowo rozmyślać jak wykręcić się z tej niezręcznej sytuacji. - Idę szukać Jake'a. - oznajmił. - Miłego.. sprzątania. - Dowidzenia! - krzyknęła za nim, gdy wychodził. - Miłego dnia panie Adventure! Szatyn odetchnął z ulgą. Lauren i Jake omawiali plan działania. Oboje wydawali się dogadywać, głównie dlatego, że połączył ich jeden cel, władza. Flynn wyobrażał sobie ten moment, gdy w końcu otrzyma to, co już od dawna mu się należy. - Niedługo wkroczymy tu z naszym wojskiem. - oznajmiła. - Gdy wybuchnie zamieszanie wywleczesz stąd Thomasa. Ma być żywy. Chłopak tylko pokiwał głową. I tak ostatecznie zrobi, co będzie chciał. Rozmowę przerywa odgłos czyiś kroków. Lauren natychmiast wyłączyła hologram, zostawiając Flynn'a. Jake usiadł jak gdyby nigdy nic na większym kamieniu, obserwując nadchodzącego Thomasa. Adventure odetchnął z ulgą widząc Jake'a. Twarz rudowłosego pozostała obojętna i bez reakcji. Szatyn wydawał się być do tego przyzwyczajony. - Tu jesteś! - powiedział na jego widok. - Lubisz znikać kiedy cię potrzebuję, co? - Robię to z pasji. - odparł ironicznie Flynn. Thomas nawet nie zareagował. Zdawał się całkowicie ignorować jego sarkazm. - Choć, musimy omówić następną bitwę. Oby ostatnią. Flynn, choć niechętnie, poszedł z nim. I tak to był ostatni dzień, gdy jest jego podwładnym. Valmira szturchnęła Ridge'usia już piąty raz. Nic. Kot ciągle leżał na kolanach swojej pani pogrążony w drzemce. Samica nie mogła uwierzyć, że aż tak bardzo zmęczyło go rapowanie. - Daj mi spać. - miałknął. I jak tu na miejscu Valmiry się nie obrazić? Biorąc pod uwagę jej "oczywistą wrażliwość", burknęła niezadowolona, splątując łapy na piersi. Gdy odwróciła dumnie głowę, dostrzegła smutnego Fineasza. Z czystej ciekawości podeszła do niego bliżej. - Elo kowboju. Coś nie tak? Rudowłosy spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. Od kiedy ona jest dla niego miła? Samica patrząc na niego od razu domyśliła się co go gryzie. A przynajmniej próbowała zgadnąć. - Ciężarówka przejechała twojego brata? - Nie. Fineasz niemal instynktownie sprawdził, czy oby na pewno nie. - To rzuciła cię dziewczyna. - Tak. - Ta niebieska? - chłopak pokiwał głową. - Łe, to nie masz co żałować! I tak jest brzydka! Nie to co ja! Flynn popatrzył na nią przez chwilę. Widok jej szeroki uśmiechu nie pozwolił mu dłużej siedzieć skwaszony. Chcąc nie chcąc musiał odwzajemnić gest. - Skąd wiedziałaś o kogo chodzi? - Zgadywałam. - odparła dumna z siebie. - Ej, a próbowałeś tych ciasteczek? - zapytała, podsuwając mu je pod nos. - Pyszne, polecam. Fineasz z uśmiechem na ustach wziął pierwszy gryz. Faktycznie, były pyszne. - Sama robiłam. - pochwaliła się. Chłopak wytrzeszczył szeroko oczy, gotowy wypluć jedzenie. Ona widząc to, szybko go uspokoiła. - Żartowałam, ja nawet nie wiem gdzie tu jest kuchnia! - Ale obiecujesz? - Czy ja cię kiedyś zawiodłam? Mimo wszystko, chłopak wolał ich jednak nie jeść.Wszyscy mieli swoje, równie ważne problemy. Loren nie mogła cieszyć się z odnowienia związku, ponieważ przez cały czas chorobliwie swędziała ją głowa. Buford był nieco zaniepokojony, a jednocześnie stawiało go to w niezręcznej sytuacji. W końcu nie może powiedzieć swojej dziewczynie, że trochę brzydzi go stanie obok niej, a z drugiej strony, nie chciał mieć wszy. - Może wróćmy już w końcu do domu? - zaproponował. - Mam wrażenie, że siedzimy tu już z rok. - Potwierdzam. - wtrącił Irving. Raritówna zdawała się go wcale nie słuchać. Była zbyt zajęta swoją głową. - Najpierw odrąb mi głowę, - powiedziała - potem możesz sobie wracać gdzie chcesz. - Weź mnie nie kuś. - odpowiedział całkowicie poważnie. W każdym innym przypadku oberwałby już od Loren talerzem, jednak sytuacja wydawała się być szczególnie beznadziejna. Dziewczyna drapała się coraz mocniej, czym przyciągała uwagę innych. Buford niezbyt przejmował się tym, że ktoś na nich patrzy. Był przyzwyczajony. - Jak wrócimy, to kupię ci szampon przeciw wszom. - oznajmił. - Ja nie mam wszy! - zaprzeczyła. - Po prostu mam problemy ze skórą. - Oczywiście. - powiedział od niechcenia. - Oczywiście. Hermiona popatrzyła z niepokojem na Sophie. Coraz bardziej żałowała tego, że poprosiła ją o zeswatanie Ferba i Izabeli, bo blondynka wzięła to jako "najważniejszą misję". Vitorówna znała ją zbyt dobrze i wiedziała, że zaangażowana Sophie nie oznacza nic dobrego. Tymczasem swatka ponownie poczuła się w swoim żywiole. Ferb i Izabela byli już w zasięgu jej wzroku. Musiała wprowadzić romantyczną atmosferę. Korzystając z faktu, że para siedziała obok siebie przy stole, dziewczyna wyskoczyła pomiędzy nich, racząc ich piosenką: - Była sobie raz Iza! Pokochała Ferba! Sophie jest najlepszą swatką na świecie no i jest piękna! PYK! Skończona bajka! Szkło pękło. Wszyscy patrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem. Szczególnie Valmira, która niemalże pożerała ją wzrokiem. - Dajcie jej oscara! - krzyknęła. - To było piękne! Sophie ukłoniła się nisko zbierając oklaski. Głównie Valmiry, bo reszta była zbyt oszołomiona. Izabela i Ferb popatrzyli na nią ze zdumieniem, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. - Proszę.. - wyjąkała rozpaczliwie Iza. - Idź sobie. Thomas popatrzył na Jake'a z niepokojem. Flynn wydawał się być nieobecny myślami, jakby w ogóle nie interesowało go co się tutaj dzieje. - Jake. - powiedział Adventure. - Jake, słyszysz mnie? Rudowłosy zamrugał kilka razy, patrząc na niego bez wyrazu. - Tak. - To odpowiadaj jak ci mówię. Brunet zamyślił się przez chwilę. Zaczął zastanawiać się czy może coś go dręczy. Znał Jake'a nie od dziś, nawet gdyby tak było, nic by nie powiedział. A może... Może chodzi o Nicolę? Tak, z całą pewnością o nią. Thomas zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie tylko jemu zawróciła w głowie. Podczas ostatniej bitwy przysiągł, że zostanie jego królową, chociażby on nie miał być jej królem i słowa dotrzyma. Nawet jeżeli miałoby to oznaczać dla niego śmierć. - Po prostu jej powiedz. - powiedział nagle Thomas. - Bywa nerwowa, ale zrozumie.Jake popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę. Po chwili zrozumiał o co mu chodzi, jednak nie zamierzał wplątywać się w taką rozmowę. - Jak nadarzy się okazja. - oznajmił wymijająco. - Wracając do bitwy... Tu przerwał. Oboje usłyszeli odgłos wybuchu gdzieś z oddali. Podbiegli jak najszybciej do okna, jednak nie dostrzegli nic, poza unoszącą się smugą dymu. "Nareszcie" ~ pomyślał Jake. Scott i Jeremi padli na ziemię powaleni siłą wybuchu. Po raz pierwszy blondyn zaczął rozmyślać, czy podwyżka jest tego warta. Kochał pieniądze bardziej niż ludzi, jednak jeszcze bardziej od pieniędzy kochał siebie. Natomiast Jeremi czuł, że budzą się w nim wojenne instynkty. Szybko wyjął długo ukrywany pistolet, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem. Wywołało to chwilowy zawał u Miltona. - Ty masz broń? - wyjąkał. - Mhm. Od ósmego roku życia. Scott z pewnością zadałby mu wiele pytań na ten temat, jednak nie była to odpowiednia chwila. Poczuł na ramieniu dotyk Rarity'ego, który postawił go na równe nogi. - Zakładam, że na wojnie nigdy nie byłeś? - zapytał Jeremi, na co Scott tylko pokiwał przecząco głową. - A przed snajperami uciekałeś? - znów tylko zaprzeczył. - Ty w ogóle coś robiłeś w życiu? - Mam bogatsze CV niż może ci się wydawać. - odparł wyraźnie urażony. Rarity westchnął ciężko. Czuł, że Scott w tej sytuacji może być mu kulą do nogi, jednak nie mógł go zostawić. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że za ubytek w ludziach Monogram może obniżyć mu podwyżkę. Najzwyczajniej w świecie zdążył go polubić. Rozległ się odgłos strzelania. Oboje słyszeli, że zbliża się do nich armia. Musieli szybko stąd uciec. - A biegasz szybko? - Nie. Od podstawówki mama załatwiała mi zwolnienia na wuef, więc biegam tak szybko jak chodzę. Rarity popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. Nie było jednak czasu na przemyślenia, bo zaraz zginą. Postanowił więc improwizować. Ku zdziwieniu Scott'a, włożył broń w zęby, po czym, by zaoszczędzić czasu, wziął blondyna na ręce, uciekając z pola bitewnego. Milton był w szoku. Nie wiedział, że waży tak mało. Stwierdził, że gdy tylko wróci, zje dużego kebaba. "O ile wrócę" ~ pomyślał. Słysząc coraz głośniejszy odgłos strzałów wręcz instynktownie wtulił się w Jeremiego. Ten natomiast nie zwracał na to uwagi. Po prostu biegł przed siebie. W końcu zatrzymał się. Czuł, że w jego ramionach Scott trzęsie się jak galareta, a jednocześnie nie puszcza jego szyi. - Ty serio nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do takich klimatów. - stwierdził. Blondyn otworzył oczy. Byli za murem, na którym widniały świeże ślady krwi. Czuł, że zaraz serce podskoczy mu do gardła. Rarity więc nie czekając na jego reakcję, odstawił go na ziemię. - To jak? - zapytał kosmita. - Wracasz, czy idziesz ze mną? - Zwariowałeś?! Nie pójdę sam do wehikułu, to byłoby nienormalne... A odprowadzisz mnie? - Nie. To w przeciwnym kierunku. - To co się pytasz? Bez ciebie nigdzie nie idę, nie jestem samobójcą. Jeremi uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. Scott natomiast stwierdził, że dalsze gniewanie się na niego nie ma najmniejszego sensu. W końcu gdyby nie on, zapewne byłby już martwy. Goście znajdujący się na przyjęciu na moment zamarli. Wybuch słychać było wszędzie, tak więc i ich nie mógł ominąć. Nicole zerwała się na równe nogi, wyjmując swój składany miecz. Zaraz w jej ślady poszła Loren, sięgając po swoją broń. - Hej, a ty dokąd? - zapytał Buford. - A jak ci się wydaje? Idę walczyć! - Z własnymi potomkami o nie swoją ziemię? Dziewczyna zamrugała kilka razy oczami. Miał rację. Po co ma walczyć, skoro nikt jej tu za to nie wynagrodzi? Odmiennego zdania wydawała się być Sophie. Chociaż jej właśni potomkowie nie wyrażali zainteresowania jej osobą, ona zapragnęła stanąć z nimi ramię w ramię. - E, Herma! - krzyknęła. - Bierz swoje moce, idziemy siać terror! - Nigdzie nie idę. Blondynka wytrzeszczyła szeroko oczy patrząc na przyjaciółkę ze zdziwieniem. - Co? Podczas poprzedniej bitwy walczyliśmy jak lwy i jak nas za to wynagrodzili? Nijak. Tobie radzę to samo, bo skończysz jak ich pomoc domowa. - Ale... Stoi mój pomnik.. - Tak, ale ci sami ludzie którzy go zbudowali wsadzili cię do lochów. Fajni z nich goście, nie? Nie mogła nie przyznać jej racji, jednak zgodzić się też nie umiała. To mimo wszystko jej potomkowie, krew z jej krwi. Nie chciała bezczynnie patrzeć na to, jak idą na pewną śmierć. - Jak chcesz. Ja i tak idę. Niebieskowłosa odprowadziła ją wzrokiem. Przecież zaraz wróci, chce ją tylko nastraszyć. A jednak nie. Blondynka zniknęła za ścianą, w drodze na bój. "Nienawidzę gdy jest taka uparta" ~ pomyślała, po czym szybko podążyła za nią. - Ferb, już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! - wykrzyknął Fineasz. - Wracamy. Nawet ja mam dość. - Nareszcie! - ucieszyła się Izabela. - Mam dość. To najgorszy dzień w moim życiu! Irving uśmiechnął się lekko na wieść o powrocie do domu. Spojrzał na Sophie, by zobaczyć jej Sophie, jednak nigdzie jej nie widział. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Jakby rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Po chwili dostrzegł, że Hermiony również nie ma. - A gdzie dziewczyny? - zapytał Du-Bois. - No przecież jesteśmy. - wtrąciła Loren, wskazując na siebie i Izabelę. - Nie, nie wy. Gdzie Sophie i Herma? Nicole wybiegając na zewnątrz spotkała się z Thomasem. Oboje na moment zatrzymali się, chociaż wokoło panował chaos. Oboje popatrzyli sobie w oczy. Czas się zatrzymał. - Nicole, ja ci muszę coś powiedzieć. - zaczął zdecydowanie. - Akurat teraz? - Jeżeli zginę i ci tego nie powiem, to moja dusza nigdy nie zazna spokoju. Dziewczyna zamilkła. "On nie zginie ~ pomyślała ~ Nie może. Ja mu na to nie pozwolę." On zacisnął pięści, nie chcąc tracić czasu. A zostało go niewiele. - Kocham cię. - Ja ciebie też! Jesteś moim bratem do cholery! - oburzyła się. - Serio chcesz tracić czas na takie głupoty?! Już chciała go wyminąć, jednak ten złapał ją za rękę. Była zła, nie umiała zrozumieć czemu on ignoruje toczącą się wojnę na jakieś dziwne wyznania miłosne. - Ale nie jak siostrę. Serce jej stanęło. Jak to nie? - Kocham cię. Tak po prostu. Nie umiem nazywać cię moją siostrą, po prostu nie potrafię. Kocham cię jak kobietę. Moją kobietę. Nastała cisza. Nicole nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć, zamurowało ją. Postrzeganie życia przez nią okazało się kłamstwem od samego początku. Chłopak natomiast nie umiał dłużej milczeć. Pchany wizją niedalekiej śmierci, pocałował ją. Nie odwzajemniła pocałunku, jednak nie odepchnęła go. Po prostu stała, czekając na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Powoli zamykała oczy. Całą sytuację obserwował z ukrycia Jake. Tłumiona w nim złość wzbierała z każdą chwilą. Nie mógł bezczynnie stać, patrząc na dziewczynę, którą kochał z innym mężczyzną. Byłoby to deptaniem jego własnego honoru. Kierowany emocjami całkowicie zapomniał o umowie z Lauren. Złapał za miecz. Nicole zaczęła powoli oddawać się chwili. Czy go kochała? Może. Fakt był taki, że bardzo podobał się jej ten pocałunek i nie chciała go przerywać. Gdy w końcu go odwzajemniła, chłopak poczuł się jak w niebie. Oboje zapomnieli o otaczającym ich świecie i to był ich błąd. Jake zakradł się w ich stronę. Wiedział, że go nie usłyszą, był w tym mistrzem. Widząc, że oboje są sobą zatraceni, uniósł miecz, chcąc zaatakować z nienacka. I wtedy Nicole otworzyła oczy. - Sophie, stój! Ta jednak nie słuchała, tylko szła zdeterminowana przed siebie. Hermiona w końcu dogoniła ją, łapiąc za rękę. - O co ci chodzi?! - zapytała zdenerwowana blondynka. - Pogrzało cię?! Na jaką ty bitwę chcesz iść?! To, że raz nam się udało nie oznacza, że i tym razem wyjdziemy z tego żywi! Sophie jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widziała w jej oczach tyle gniewu. Hermiona natomiast była bardzo zdeterminowana, nie mogła pozwolić na to, by Adventurówna tam poszła. - Nie rozumiesz, że to jawne patrzenie śmierci w oczy?! - ciągnęła dalej Hermiona. - A ja nie mogę pozwolić ci tak po prostu umrzeć! Blondynka patrzyła na nią osłupiała. O co jej chodzi? - Jesteś moją jedyną przyjaciółką. - powiedziała już spokojnie niebieskowłosa. - Dlatego nie pozwolę ci popełniać takich głupstw. - Ale ja nie umrę. - Masz pewność? Nic nie odpowiedziała. - No własnie. Nicole szybko odepchnęła od siebie Thomas'a. Ten na początku nie rozumiał co się stało, aż nie zauważył Jake'a. Instynktownie złapał za miecz, chcąc stanąć z nim do walki. Flynn zaatakował bez ostrzeżenia, jednak para zdążyła już zrobić unik. - Idź na bitwę, ja się nim zajmę. - powiedziała Strong'ówna. - Ale... - Idź! Ja sobie poradzę! Bardzo chciał z nią zostać, jednak nie musiał objąć dowodzenie nad swoją armią. Wiedział, że sobie poradzi. W końcu już raz wywinęła sie śmierci. Widząc, że i tym razem świetnie sobie radzi, udał się na bitwę. Johnny podbiegł do jedynych osób jakie znał, czyli do Ferba i Loren. Ci popatrzeli na niego pytająco, widząc przerażenie w jego oczach. - Wracamy? - zapytał. - Pewnie! - odparła Loren. - Fineasz, gdzie nasz wehikuł?! Rudowłosy wytrzeszczył szeroko oczy. Fretka równie szybko podbiegła do nich, sama wyczekując odpowiedzi. Zaraz za nią dołączyły Hermiona i Sophie. Fineasz czując na sobie przenikające spojrzenia ich wszystkich czuł, że zaraz spłonie ze wstydu. - Nie mam pojęcia. Izabela strzeliła facepalma. Reszta tylko patrzyła na niego jak na idiotę, a na twarzy Hermiony malował się lekki uśmiech. Na jego widok Flynn trochę się uspokoił. - Fineasz.. - zaczęła spokojnie. - Ty idioto. Zginiemy tu przez ciebie. Spokój w jej głosie zaniepokoił całą resztę. Nawet Johnny stanął za Fretką, tak na wszelki wypadek. - Ale spokojnie. Nikt nawet nie zauważy naszej śmierci, bo nasze rodziny nie odnajdą naszych ciał. - dokończyła. - Mojego nawet pewnie nie będą szukać. - stwierdził Buford. Całą grupę ogarnęła panika. A co najdziwniejsze, tylko Loren zachowywała spokój. - A ty się nie boisz? - zapytał Ferb, patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się z wyższością, patrząc na niego z politowaniem. - Spokojnie. - machnęła lekceważąco dłonią. - Za każdym razem gdy wpadałam w kłopoty, to Jeremi mnie z nich wyciągał. Teraz też tak będzie. - A skąd on ma wiedzieć gdzie jesteś? - A ja wiem? Wcześniej też nie wiedział, że przetrzymuje mnie Scarlett, a jednak mnie znalazł. Skoro przekroczył granicę galaktyk, to czasoprzestrzeni nie przekroczy? Sophie po usłyszeniu tych słów całkowicie ochłonęła. - Ej, spokojnie, kochani! - krzyknęła. - Skoro Loren nie panikuje, to my tym bardziej nie musimy! - Właśnie. - powiedziała Raritówna, będąc już dawno przyzwyczajoną do tego, że wszyscy mają ją za panikarę. - Ogarnijcie się. Nicole zmierzyła Jake'a chłodnym spojrzeniem. Oboje trzymali mocno miecze, w każdej chwili będąc gotowym do obrony, czy ataku. Strong'ówna nie miała pojęcia co go nagle napadło. Tak, wiedziała, że chłopak coś do niej czuje, a o jego wybuchowym charakterze nie wspominając. On natomiast czuł ogromną determinację. Chciał zemsty za tą zniewagę, a coś takiego mogła mu tylko zrekompensować przelana krew. Jej i jego. Oboje rzucili się na siebie w jednej chwili, stykając się mieczami. W ich oczach nie było już żadnych ciepłych uczuć, tylko nienawiść. - Zdradziłaś mnie. - zarzucił, celując ostrzem w jej serce. Nicole zdążyła się zasłonić. - Nie zdradziłam. Nic nas nie łączy! Zamachnęła się. Korzystając z jego chwilowej nieuwagi, drasnęła go w policzek. Nie była to jednak na tyle poważna rana, by zwaliła go z nóg. Wprost przeciwnie, było to tylko lekkie draśnięcie. Nic więcej nie mówili, po prostu walczyli. Oboje byli bardzo sprawnymi wojownikami, sztuką było chociażby dotknięcie któregoś z nich ostrzem. Wiedząc o tym, Jake postanowił wykorzystać swoją przewagę fizyczną. Uniósł miecz, chcąc dać jej do zrozumienia, że zaatakuje od góry. Gdy ta wytrąciła mu go z ręki, ten powalił ją na ziemię, przytrzymując ją za nadgarstki. Żadne z nich nie miało mieczy. Chłopak patrzył w jej brązowe oczy przepełnione nienawiścią. W żadnym stopniu nie przejmował się, że to właśnie jego tak bardzo nienawidzi. - Masz jeszcze wybór. - powiedział. - Albo będziesz moja, albo martwa. - Zapomnij. - warknęła. - Nie jestem twoją własnością. On tylko na to czekał. Korzystając z tego, że w chwili obecnej nie może mu nic, pocałował ją. Rozalia stała w progu od kilku sekund. Chociaż nie za bardzo wiedziała o co chodzi, wiedziała, że gdy pomoże siostrze Thomasa, on bardziej ją doceni. Poza tym, nie podobało jej się to, że ktoś całuje panią Nicole wbrew jej woli. To nie w porządku. Kobieta cieszyła się tylko, że Jake nie jest jej szefem. Złapała więc za miotłę, po czym z zaskoczenia uderzyła jej końcówką Jake'a w głowę. Bólem tego nazwać było nie można, jednak wystarczyło, by zdenerwować Flynn'a. Mężczyzna podniósł się, z zamiarem zemsty na pokojówce. Nicole szybko skorzystała z okazji. Zanim ten zdążył na dobre stanąć na nogi, przycisnęła go do podłogi, łapiąc za miecz. - To nasze pożegnanie. - oznajmiła. Bez żadnych skrupułów wbiła w plecy byłego chłopaka ostrze. Umarł. Rozalia patrzyła na to z przerażeniem. Zaczęła powoli wycofywać się, wprawiając samą siebie w poczucie winy. - Ja.. ja przepraszam. - wyjąkała. Strongówna podniosła wzrok, patrząc na nią rozbawiona. - Za co ty mnie przepraszasz? Rozalia, ty jesteś bohaterką narodową! - Na prawdę? O.. to mogę wyjść dzisiaj wcześniej w nagrodę? - Możesz. - odparła metyska, śmiejąc się. Lauren obserwowała pole bitewne ze zdenerwowaniem. Thomas dzielnie się trzymał, nic nie wskazywało na to, że ktoś go zaraz zabije. Wciąż wypatrywała Jake'a, jednak nigdzie nie mogła go znaleźć. Gdy dostrzegła, że ktoś dołącza na bój, nadzieja powróciła. Niestety, okazała się być to Nicole. Z daleka nie mogła dostrzec, że jej dłonie są brudne od krwi. Nicole stanęła tyłem do Thomasa. Oboje pochłonięci byli walką, jednak szło im o tyle dobrze, że mogli pozwolić sobie na rozmowę. - Wiedziałem, że ci się uda. - powiedział z radością w głosie chłopak. - To nie było aż tak trudne. - odparła pewnie. - A co do tego naszego pocałunku.. Odpychanie ataków i zabijanie przeciwników przychodziło im dziwnie łatwo. Nie mieli jednak czasu, by zastanowić się nad tym zjawiskiem. Może to ich wzajemna obecność tak działa? - Wiem, to było głupie. - odpowiedział lekko zażenowany. - Przepraszam. - Nie przepraszaj. Jeżeli mam być szczera, to jedyne czego żałuję, to, że przez te wszystkie lata uważałam cię za brata. - Czyli.. - Ja też cię kocham. Scott szedł tak blisko Jeremiego, jak tylko było to możliwe. Rarity sięgnął po telefon, wybierając numer do siostry. - Myślisz, że mają tu zasięg? - zapytał. - Wiesz, mają tutaj latające samochody. - odparł Milton. - Zasięg to chyba dla nich chleb powszedni. Ciężko było się nie zgodzić. Gdy w końcu znalazł jej numer, szybko zadzwonił. "Kiedyś kupię nóż. I zawyżanym wszystkich w koło..." - Sorki, mój telefon. - powiedziała Loren, naciskając zielony przycisk. Ferb i Fineasz wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Od razu zrobiło im się szkoda Buforda. - Jeremi! Wiedziałam, że mnie znajdziesz! Hermiona zadławiła się wodą. Sophie puknęła ją kilka razy w plecy, aż w końcu Vitorówna wyprostowała się. - Dobra, przyznaję. - westchnęła - Ten chłopak serio nadaje się na ratownika. - W twierdzy jesteśmy... Jak by ci to.. Widzisz taki duży budynek?... To odwróć się! - wszyscy wsłuchiwali się w rozmowę z uwagą. - Nie, nie możemy do was przyjść, bo dookoła jest bitwa. - Jak to bitwa?! Że u was?! Scott spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie będą musieli faktycznie iść w samo serce wojny. - Dobra, będziemy tam. Narazie. - po tych słowach rozłączył się. "Czyli jednak śmierć" ~ pomyślał Milton. - To gdzie idziemy? - zapytał blondyn, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. - Widzisz ten duży budynek, z którego leci dym? Scott wytrzeszczył oczy na ten widok. Błagał w duchu, by to był tylko głupi żart. - I idziemy w przeciwnym kierunku, tak? Jeremi pokręcił przecząco głową. Scott przełknął nerwowo ślinę, idąc razem z nim. - Widzicie? - zapytała ironicznie Raritówna, opierając się o ścianę. - Po problemie. Wszyscy, poza Izabelą wydawali się być już spokojniejsi. Oczywiście i tak nie mieli całkowitej pewności na przeżycie, jednak lepsza taka wiadomość, niż żadna. Shapirówna natomiast czuła, że tylko jej pozostały resztki zdrowego rozsądku. - A skąd pewność, że go nie wystrzelą po drodze? - zapytała czarnowłosa. Loren spojrzała na nią groźnie. - Kracz dalej, a zaraz ciebie wystrzelę. Iza stwierdziła, że nie ma sensu udzielać się dalej. Wszyscy siedzieli przy jednym stole. Jedyne odgłosy jakie do nich dochodziły, to odgłosy walki. Podróżnicy z przeszłości czekali na jakikolwiek ratunek. Gdy większość z nich zaczęła tracić nadzieje, rozległ się odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Bohaterowie żwawo podnieśli spojrzenia, jednak w progu była tylko Eva, na której ramionach siedzieli tylko Valmira i Ridge'uś. Na ich widok, entuzjazm w nich opadł. - Wiedziałam, że was tu znajdę. - powiedziała, przysiadając się. - Jak się czujecie? - Mogło być gorzej. - stwierdziła Sophie. Shapirówna spojrzała na nią z wyraźnym gniewem. - "Mogło być gorzej"? - warknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Gorzej być nie mogło. Jest źle, beznadziejnie i do kitu! Izabela miała dość. Jedyne czego chciała, to po prostu wrócić do domu i zapomnieć o tej chorej przygodzie. Nikt nie zwrócił większej uwagi na jej słowa. Wszyscy po prostu siedzieli i czekali, chociaż sami nie wiedzieli na co. Po raz pierwszy to Loren była tą opanowaną. Większość żołnierzy Imperium Zafer padło. Dowódca obserwował to wszystko z niezadowoleniem. Lauren nie mogła uwierzyć, że Jake ją wystawił. Spojrzała na brata z niepokojem, wyczekując jego reakcji. - Jesteś beznadziejna. - stwierdził. - Do niczego się nie nadajesz. - I mówi to ktoś, kto potrzebował mojej pomocy, by w ogóle postawić tu stopy. Na jej twarzy widniał drwiący uśmiech. Oboje obserwowali jak ich żołnierze umierają. - Pamiętałeś o powstańcach na Syberii, prawda? - zapytała, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Zewsząd unosił się zapach krwi. Raritowie zdawali się być już do niego przyzwyczajeni, ponieważ nic, a nic ich to nie ruszyło. - I tak polegną. - Uważasz, że strażnikom na Syberii uda się ich powstrzymać? - Nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć. Prychnęła pod nosem. Przez wszechobecny hałas chłopak nie usłyszał. >- Właśnie skazałeś nasze Imperium na śmierć. - oznajmiła. - Historia ci tego nie wybaczy. Jeremi spojrzał na Scott'a. Nie rozumiał czemu chłopak tak się boi, przecież niedawno tak szczycił się swoim rosyjskim pochodzeniem. Czyżby to były tylko puste słowa? Lepszej okazji do sprawdzenia mieć nie będzie. - Czego się tak boisz? - zapytał. Scott spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Tego, że ktoś mnie zaraz postrzeli od tyłu. - Nie postrzeli. Mam dobry słuch, usłyszałbym kroki. - No, ale.. - Jakie "ale"? Nie jesteś ty z Rosji przypadkiem? - Scott pokiwał głową. - To nie Rosjanie zatruli świat komuną? - znów pokiwał głową. - I czy to nie ich bał się zachód? - znów ta sama reakcja. - No to z jakich genów wzięło się to twoje tchórzostwo? Nie tłumacz się, że twój ojciec to Amerykanin, bo według tej logiki, to nie masz nic z Ruskiego. Musisz się zdecydować w tej chwili kim jesteś. Jeżeli Rosjaninem, to stajesz na baczność i idziesz, a jak Amerykaninem, to wracasz po hamburgera. Scott był wyraźnie wstrząśnięty, jednak słowa najwyraźniej do niego dotarły. Musiał wziąć się w garść, nawet jeżeli ledwo rozumiał co się dzieje. Stanął dumnie wyprostowany, próbując uśmiechnąć się pewnie. - Co tak stoisz? - zapytał wzburzony Milton. - Idziemy dokopać tym.. tym.. tym jak im tam.. Za matkę Rosję! Po czym śmiało ruszył przed siebie. Jeremi starał się robić wszystko, by tylko nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Nie mieli zamiaru uczestniczyć w bitwie, a jedynie cicho przemknąć obok niej i dotrzeć do poszukiwanych. Było to o tyle trudne, że nie wiedzieli czy z tyłu jest w ogóle jakieś wejście. Musieli jednak zaryzykować. Obejście pola bitewnego było o wiele prostsze, niż się tego mogli spodziewać. Z tyłu znajdowały się drzwi, jednak obstawione były strażnikami. Dwaj mężczyźni na widok nieproszonych gości szybko złapali za miecze. Scott i Jeremi cofnęli się o krok. Wtedy Rarity zauważył za oknem Loren. Musiał się tam dostać za wszelką cenę. - My tu z zaproszenia. - zaczął się tłumaczyć. - Nie musicie nas nawet wpuszczać, tylko powiedzcie tym tam, - tu wskazał na ludzi za oknem. - żeby tu przeszli. Mężczyzna zdawał się nie rozumieć jego słów. Przysunął tylko bliżej ostrze do jego szyi. - Co za idioci. - stwierdził zirytowany Scott. - Po ludzku nie rozumiecie?! Shlyukha. Na to ostatnie słowo strażnicy popatrzyli na niego groźnie. Milton już chciał się cofnąć, jednak przypomniał sobie słowa Jeremiego. Dumnie stał w miejscu. Jeden z mężczyzn powiedział coś w nieznanym Jeremiemu języku. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Scott wdał się z nimi w rozmowę. - Da, Ja z Rasiji. - mówił. Rarity przyciągnął blondyna bliżej siebie. - On gada po rusku? - No. Nie poznałeś? - Nie znam się na takich rzeczach. Powiedz mu, żeby nas wpuścili. Scott zaczął prowadzić krótką wymianę zdań, która skończyła się tym, że strażnik o mało co nie poderżnął mu gardła. W ostatniej chwili Jeremiemu udało się odciągnąć od niego Scott'a. - Wiesz, brak ucieczki nie zawsze jest oznaką odwagi. - oznajmił kosmita. - Weź o tym książkę napisz. Chłopcy odeszli kilka kroków dalej. Będąc po drugiej stronie, mogli w końcu porozmawiać bez możliwości przeobrażenia w ludzki szaszłyk. - Co mu powiedziałeś? - Nic wielkiego. Powiedziałem, że chcemy na chwilę wejść, a oni że gejów nie wpuszczają. Jeremi zamrugał kilka razy oczami, próbując zrozumieć sens jego słów. - Jakich gejów? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. - A ja wiem? - wzruszył ramionami. - Ja mu kulturalnie, że my tylko po przyjacielsku chcemy na moment wpaść po kumpli, a on, że nie nabierze się na takie zagrywki, bo wyglądamy na typowe geje. Na te słowa Rarity wyciągnął swój telefon, ponownie wybierając numer do siostry. - Loren, możesz wyjść?.. No, tak jakby tu stoimy. Ok, narazie. Raritówna schowała telefon do kieszeni. Widząc, że cała reszta traci chęci do życia, uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco. - Wstawać robaczki. Wracamy. Izabela błyskawicznie podniosła wzrok, patrząc na nią z osłupieniem. - Serio? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem. Loren pokiwała głową. Na ten widok wszyscy poderwali się z miejsc, podążając w stronę drzwi. Tylko Sophie wciąż siedziała w miejscu chcąc pożegnać się ze swoją potomkinią. - Kurcze, zazdroszczę wam. - westchnęła Eva. - Też chciałabym żyć w świecie, gdzie nie ma wojen. - U nas też są, ale nie martw się. U was jeszcze zapanuje pokój! Eva uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, przytulając Sophię. Ta od razu odwzajemniła uścisk. Obie żałowały, że nie miały czasu, by bliżej się poznać. Miły nastrój przerwał odgłos wystrzałów. Obudził on kota, który niemal natychmiast podniósł się na cztery łapy. W oczach Evy pojawiła się łza. Obawiała się, że to czego tak bardzo się bała, może ujrzeć światło dziennie. Wzięła kota na ręce, przytulając go. - Ridge'uś, kocham cię. - powiedziała. - Pamiętaj, że bardzo cię kocham. Kot leżał w jej ramionach osłupiały. Co ona chce zrobić? Czemu płacze? Blondynka słysząc kroki, szybko podała zwierzaka Sophii. - Weź go do swoich czasów, żeby nic mu się nie stało. Ridge'uś po raz pierwszy czuł, że zaraz się rozpłacze. Nie chciał zostawiać swojej pani. Nawet jeżeli nie często to okazywał, to kochał ją nad życie. Ona tylko wylewała kolejne łzy, gładząc go po główce. - Nie martw się, zaopiekuję się nim. - zapewniła Sophie. Valmira patrzyła to na Evę, to na Ridge'usia. Teraz nie mogła już zostać, przecież przychodziła do twierdzy tylko i wyłącznie dla niego. To nie miałoby by już sensu, gdyby już go nie było. - Idę z wami! - oznajmiła pewnie, po czym wskoczyła Sophii na głowę. - Nie płacz Evuś, spotkamy się jeszcze. - Pewnie. - wtrąciła Sophie. - Wtedy już czas nas nie będzie naglił. Nastolatka uśmiechnęła się przez łzy. Ostatni raz pomachała zwierzakom, gdy znikali w przejściu. - Jeremi! - krzyknęła Loren, rzucając mu się na szyję. - Tęskniłam! - Spokojnie, nie widzieliśmy się raptem jeden dzień. - odparł z uśmiechem. - No, a ona już zdążyła zginąć. - wtrąciła Sophie, podchodząc do nich. Rarity spojrzał na nich zaskoczony, wciąż przytulając do siebie siostrę. Hermiona tylko stuknęła Sophie w ramię. - To taki slang z przyszłości. - wyjaśniła niebieskowłosa. - "Zginąć", znaczy dobrze się bawić. Chłopak spojrzał na Loren jakby upewniał się czy jeszcze żyje. Wszyscy ruszyli w stronę wehikułu, który miał w końcu zabrać ich do domu. - O, cześć Scott. - przywitała go Fretka. - Ty tutaj? - Powiem ci szczerze, że gdyby ktoś wczoraj powiedział mi, że polecę do przyszłości, to bym go wyśmiał. - Nawet nie wiesz jak dobrze cię rozumiem. Droga nie była długa. Głównie dlatego, że całą przeminęła na rozmowie. W końcu stanęli na przeciwko portalu. - Macie coś do powiedzenia przyszłości? - zapytała Izabela. Fineasz uśmiechnął się lekko. Właśnie zamyka za sobą jeden z rozdziałów życia. Rozdział, którego ma nadzieję już nigdy nie otwierać. - Tak. - powiedział. - Wszystkiego co najlepsze dla Adventurów. Ridge'uś uśmiechnął się lekko, jednak wciąż był przygnębiony. Valmira widząc go w takim stanie czuła, że pęka jej serce. - Nie martw się. - szepnęła tak, by tylko on ją usłyszał. - Na dobrą sprawę, to Sophie dużo się od Evy nie różni. Fakt, że jednak nie będzie sam w nowych czasach trochę go pocieszał. Owszem, Valmira często go irytowała, jednak była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką. W końcu, po takim czasie, nasi bohaterowie przekroczyli granice przyszłości. - O, nareszcie! - ucieszyła się Penny. - Już myślałam, że tam zginęliście! - Mało brakowało. - stwierdził Scott. Crimson spojrzała na Sophie ze łzami w oczach. Nie czekając ani chwili, rzuciła się, by ją uściskać. - Cześć ciociu! - przywitała ją blondynka. - Dawno się nie widziałyśmy. Major spojrzał na bratanicę z uśmiechem, jednak jego uwagę szybko odwrócili woźni domagający się zapłaty. Woleli nie czekać do następnego spotkania, bo szef jeszcze wymyśli pretekst, by odciąć im pensje. Loren postanowiła zaczekać tu na brata. Pożegnała się z Bufordem i resztą, siadając na krześle. - Ładna organizacja. - stwierdziła. - Wy jesteście agentami, nie? Francis spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem. Zaczął rozmyślać czy może nie wyczyścić jej pamięci, jednak Jeremi przekonał go, że nie musi. Loren obiecała nie powiedzieć o tym nikomu. - A, Scott. - zaczął Jeremi, gdy Major na chwilę odszedł. - Chciałem cię przeprosić. Głupio wyszło z Tatianą. - dodał szeptem, by Loren go nie usłyszała. Scott nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Tym razem to on popatrzył na niego z politowaniem. - Stary, uratowałeś mi dzisiaj życie. Nie ma lepszych przeprosin. Na te słowa Rarity odetchnął z ulgą. Po chwili twarz Miltona przybrała kamienny wyraz. - Kurde, zapomniałbym! - krzyknął. - Zadbaj, by mnie nie ominęła podwyżka, ja muszę coś załatwić! Po tych słowach wybiegł z organizacji jak oparzony. Jeremi tylko wzruszył ramionami nie za bardzo rozmyślając nad jego zadaniem. Spojrzał na siostrę, która zajęta była rozmową z Penny. Nie chciał jej przerywać, omówi z nią wątek jej domniemanego zgonu w drodze do domu. Tymczasem Scott biegł ile tylko sił miał w nogach. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio tak się wysilał, jednak czuł, że jest warto. Gdy zobaczył Amy wracającą z Szarkiem do domu, szybko ją zatrzymał. - Amy! Dziewczyna odwróciła się. Chłopak nareszcie stanął, próbując złapać oddech. Ta tylko zastanawiała się jakim cudem on ma tak beznadziejną kondycję. - Nienawidzę biegać. - stwierdził, wyprostowując się. - Mniejsza. Chciałabyś.. emm.. Jak by to powiedzieć żeby nie zabrzmiało chamsko? - Głupio ci, że zapomniałeś o moich urodzinach. - oznajmiła, patrząc na niego jak na idiotę. - Tak. - I wiesz, że zachowałeś się jak buc. - Tak, tak. - I chcesz mi to wynagrodzić kupując mi prezent jaki sama sobie wybiorę, a ostatecznie będę musiała ci do niego dołożyć. - Bingo młoda! - Ehh.. I co roku tak samo. Dobra, choć. Nie chce mi się tu stać i marznąć cały wieczór. Po tych słowach cała trójka ruszyła w stronę centrum. Dobrze się składało, bo wcześniej Miltonówna upatrzyła sobie bardzo ładną sukienkę. Fineasz, Ferb, Hermiona i Fretka wracali do domu. Byli wykończeni, jedyne czego chcieli to powrót do łóżek. Fretka nawet nie trudziła się, by donieść mamie o ich ostatnich wybrykach. Zrobi to jutro, w końcu nie zapomni. Czegoś takiego nie da się zapomnieć. Stanęli przy furtce. Fretka i Fineasz od razu weszli do środka, natomiast Ferb postanowił porozmawiać jeszcze z siostrą. - Mimo wszystko muszę przyznać, że było fajnie. - stwierdziła. - Dzięki. Gdyby nie ty, to pewnie ciągle siedziałabym w domu i czytała romansidła. Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko. - Nie ma sprawy. Czysta przyjemność. Zawiał zimny wiatr. Robiło się chłodno. - Ja już pójdę. - powiedziała. - Dobranoc. Nie mógł znów pozwolić jej tak po prostu pójść. Skoro nic ją już nie łączy z Fineasz, może, a nawet musi się przełamać. Gdy stawiała krok w przód, złapał ją za nadgarstek. - Czekaj. Bardzo chciałbym cię komuś przedstawić. Osłupiała. Nie wiedziała czy się zgodzić. Z jednej strony sama tego chciała, a z drugiej po prostu się bała. On widząc to posłał jej pokrzepiający uśmiech. - Nie bój się. - powiedział. - Ten ktoś bardzo za tobą tęskni. Scena usunięta Jest to scena która miała się pojawić, jednak ostatecznie nie wiedziałam gdzie ją dać. Thomas siedział znudzony w swoim gabinecie, patrząc na leżące obok dokumenty. Sytuacja za oknem nie wyglądała za ciekawie, jednak sytuacja nie wymagała jego interwencji. Przynajmniej na razie. Atmosfera z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej go przymulała. Miał ochotę położyć się spać, jednak czekało na niego jeszcze mnóstwo pracy. Zatwierdzenie, lub odrzucenie nowych praw, deklaracje o utrzymaniu pokoju, papiery na temat zbombardowania jakiegoś miasta... Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nie umiał się do tego całkowicie zabrać. Brak było mu weny i motywacji, jedyne czego pragnął, to sen. Ewentualnie koniec świata. Wszystko, byle oderwać się od tej roboty.Dopiero dźwięk otwieranych drzwi odwrócił jego uwagę. Przez próg przeszła jego przybrana siostra, Nicole Strong. Podobnie jak on, wyglądała na zmęczoną. Na widok jej piżamy, odwrócił się za siebie, spoglądając w okno. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że był środek nocy. - Ty jeszcze nie śpisz? - zapytała, patrząc na niego z politowaniem. - Czy ty wiesz która godzina? Chęć skomplementowania jej szczupłej figury w koszuli nocnej przegrała z zdrowym rozsądkiem. Zamiast tego, zachmurzył się jeszcze bardziej, czym mógł stworzyć wrażenie nie zainteresowanego jej towarzystwem. Całe szczęście ona znała go za dobrze, by się na to nabrać. Metyska sięgnęła po jeden z papierów, czytając z grubsza treść. Nie wyglądała na podekscytowaną, jedynie jedną brew uniosła ku górze. - Twoi partnerzy w polityce to idioci. - stwierdziła, siadając na biurku. - Zrobili błąd w słowie "suwerenność". - Wszyscy wokół mnie to idioci. - stwierdził, a jego głowa opadła na blat. Nicole prychnęła, odkładając papier na miejsce. Założyła ręce na piersi, udając obrażoną.Ale on też znał ją na tyle dobrze, że nie mógł się na to nabrać. Podniósł spojrzenie, uśmiechając się do niej. - Nie obrażaj się. Takie są prawa natury. - To znaczy? - zapytała, patrząc na niego z pogardą. - Powiedziałbym ci, ale jeszcze wywołasz jakąś wojnę. - czując na sobie mordercze spojrzenie Nicoli, które tylko odzwierciedlało jej chęć zabicia Thomasa, szybko dokończył. - Wszystkie wojny zaczęły się od kobiet, a one nawet nie umieją ich skończyć. Dziewczyna przewróciła tylko oczami, starając się powstrzymać się od rozszarpania go na strzępy. Dopiero gdy dostrzegła krzywy uśmiech na jego twarzy, trochę się uspokoiła. - To weź się za siebie, bo z taką postawą nic nie zdziałasz w polityce. - oznajmiła dobitnie. - Wyglądasz teraz jak bezdomny. - Tylko teraz? Czyli zazwyczaj wyglądam jak człowiek? - Nie schlebiaj sobie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się ironicznie, biorąc do ręki jeden z dokumentów. Na jego nieszczęście, był jeszcze bardziej rozkojarzony, niż wcześniej. Ona widząc to, ulitowała się nad nim. Wyrwała mu z ręki papier, przy czym przeczytała dokładnie jego treść. - Idź po kawę. - rozkazała. - Jak ci pomogę, to może do rana się uwiniemy. - Jesteś wspaniała. - powiedział, podnosząc się z miejsca. Gdy był już przy drzwiach, zatrzymały go jej słowa. - Od tego są siostry. Nienawidził tych słów. Nie potrafił sam przed sobą przyznać się do tego, że Nicole nie jest dla niego taka sama jak Eva. Spojrzał na nią pytająco, czego ona nawet nie zauważyła będąc zagłębiona w papierach. Thomas poczuł, że nie mógłby znieść jej towarzystwa tej nocy. Pora ta ma swoją magię, a on nie chciał, żeby zrobił coś, czego może żałować. Poza tym, wizja spędzenia reszty czasu z nią, mogąc tylko marzyć o czymś więcej, wyprowadzała go z równowagi. - Dam sobie radę sam. - powiedział oschle, czym wyrwał ją z transu. - Nie dasz. - powiedziała ostro, nie rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi. - Idź po tą kawę, to ci pomogę.- Nie musisz. - mówiąc to, starał się uśmiechnąć tak, by wyglądał na zatroskanego jej stanem wyspania, aniżeli rozdrażnionego własnymi uczuciami, jednak sam nie mógł uwierzyć, by to mu się udało. - Idź spać, poradzę sobie. Nicole spojrzała na niego rozgniewana. Poczuła się, jakby ktoś dał jej w twarz. Wyminęła go z głową uniesioną ku górze, nie chcąc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Nie rozumiała czemu się tak zachowuje, jednak potraktowała to jako obrazę. Długo będzie się musiał starać, by znów umieć się z nią dogadać. A on dobrze o tym wiedział, ale nie szedł za nią. Była w końcu obiektem westchnień Jake'a. Adventure zdawał sobie sprawę, że była by szczęśliwa jako żona generała, niż osądzona o kazirodztwo kochankę przywódcy. Kategoria:Odcinki